


From Gladiator to Knight

by Radagasttheblonde, Reneeyanceywriter



Series: Friends through time [2]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthurian, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 32,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radagasttheblonde/pseuds/Radagasttheblonde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Continues From Highlander to Gladiator. Where they land in the time of King Athur and the Knights. Now what?





	1. Awareness

Jamie and Claire

Claire

Awareness returns slowly. It is little things. The cold wind moving across me. The feel of hardness( pebbles or rock) under me. Darkness. So it was different. Not daylight like it has been the other times. 

I try to keep my eyes open but the the heavy lethargy pulls me back under

And once again, I am with Uncle Lamb. I watch as he digs. He uncovers a huge stone. I drift close enough to see it. A memorial stone. Two women are carved in it. Words. Alba and her apprentice Tianna, lost in service to Rome and the gods. And under Alba, initials, mine. CEB. I can tell Uncle Lamb recognizes it. But he says naught to the others. I drift away.

Jamie

Wet, cold, dark, hardness. That is what I first start to realize. Where are we? It doesn't feel like Scotland. There is a strangness to it. Like before. The orhers! Claire! Are they here?

Claire

When I awake the second time, the others are at the front of my mind. Jamie, Tianna, Pollux. Are they here, wherever and whenever here is? 

"Jamie!"

Jamie

I hear her. My Sassanech. 

"Sassanech?" I respond praying that I am hearing her. That she isn't a figment of my imagination.

"Jamie!" Slightly clearer. I sigh in relief before calling for the others.

Claire

Jamie is safe! Thank God. I next call out for Tianna and Pollux. I hear Jamie doing the same. Two moans greet our call. Thank God. They are safe. Not lost in the void of time.


	2. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire slowly awake to find they are in a cave. But where, when, and who is with them?

Claire and Jamie

Claire

I wake again, wet and cold, with Uncle Lamb on my mind. There is something but..first Jamie and the others. And why am I wet? I move forward and feel a hand on my leg. Jamie's! I look down and see he is in water too. And more asleep then awake.. 

"Jamie!" I call out. He startles awake.

Jamie'

I dream of water. And cold. It isn't until Claire calls my name, fully waking me that I realize that I am cold and wet.

"We must move farther in. I believe we are in a cave. The rain is flooding the front. We need to get farther back." She says as she reaches down to help me up. I look around and see she is right.

"Pollux and Tianba?"

"I think they are farther back. We need to find them."

Claire

We find them, both asleep on the cold rock. That will not do. They need up. 

"I will get Tianna. You get Pollux." He nods and turns to do it.

Jamie'

I lift Pollux up. He wakes long enough to get to his feet before laying his head back on my shoulder and fallen back to sleep. I see Tianna had done the same with Claire.

"We must get these two married so no questions are asked." Claire says.

"Aye," I then grunt under the settling weight of Pollux. I hear my wife giggle. 

"Do you ken where we are?"

"Maybe."

Claire

"I can't be sure until the sun raises. But, it has a familiar feel. I think Uncle Lamb took me here as a child."

"The sun should be up soon. Let's rest." I agree and lean against the stone wall. I watch the water come in and drift off. The next thing I remember is a set of footsteps. I think, Jamie is here. We are safe." Before drifting back off.

Jamie

I sleep leaning against the wall with Pollux. I dinna dream of water or cold. Just blackness. A set of footsteps wakes me. My eyes pop open.

"Who is there?"

"You will find out soon." That is when the fear kicked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is there with them?


	3. Here Comes a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is the stranger? Friend or Foe?

Claire and Jamie

Jamie

I know I need to wake Claire and Pollux and, by extension, Tianna. If this stranger means us harm, we all must be together. 

"Pollux," I shake him awake. "We've company." He opens his eyes with a groan. Next I turn to Claire. "Claire, wake love. Ye and Tianna." She opens her eyes, blinking as she adjusts to the night.

"Who are stranger? Friend or foe?" I try again as he steps closer and I can see him.

"Friend. I mean ye no harm. My name is Merlin." I hear a sharp intake of air from Claire.

Claire

I am awake now. Very awake. Merlin! It can't be. Despite where I know we are. He is legend and myth not..

"Merlin? But you aren't.." I stop myself before I finished saying,' real." But it is a near thing.

"Merlin at your service. You four came through. Time travelers, ehh?"

"Yes." I hear my husband answer as he tries again to ruse Pollux. I realize, at the same time, that Tianna has fallen back to sleep. "How did you..?"

"I am the guardian of this cave. This portal. It is know as Merlin's cave."

It was to, at the time Uncle Lamb and I explored it. I feel like I am in a dream as I try again to wake Tianna.

"Let's away. I will take you to St. Nectan's Glen, my home."

Jamie

My ears perk up at rhe word 'glen'. A guardian, like Master Raymond. I am glad to have found him, or did he find us? Either way tis good. I drag Pollux along toward the opening and see that we were wrong. Twasn't rain but the sea that made us wet. 

"Is it there first time through?" Merlin asks, nodding towards Pollux and Tianna.

"Aye."

"Ahh that explains the exhaustion. Tis always the way at first."

Claire

Was I that sleepy the first time I came through. I couldn't recall. I may have laid asleep for hours or went back to sleep if the noise of battle and the adrenaline of flight hadn't keep me awake. We step into the light and I see Merlin clearly for the first time. From the cloak, to the short pointy beard, to the long hair, he looked exactly as I pictured him.   
.  
"I was right." I whisper before regaining control. He leads us to a castle I had last seen as a ruin.

"Let's get ye four inside and to period appropriate clothing." He leads us all inside.


	4. King Arthur!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet a surprise person.

Jamie and Claire

Jamie

We are lead into a room with two servants, a lad and lass. They have men and women's clothes. They look at us in awe. Our Roman style of dress was, I am sure, a bit odd. Claire tells them that we can dress and they leave. 

Claire

The strange clothing is easy enough to sort. A shift, another dress, and a red dress over it all, secured by a belt. I see Jamie doing the same. I hear the mild Ghaildhig curses as he pulls on the tight pants.

"Missing the kilt, are you?"

"Aye. But the bloody Romans stil have it. It wouldn't be appropriate for this time anyway, I suppose."

"You would be right." I reply with a smile. I think he looks dashing. And those tight britches are doing things to me. "Turn around, love, so I can get Tianna changed. You need to do the same with Pollux."

He turns to do it and I lift Tianna up. She grumbles a bit but assists me in changing her. I hear Pollux grudgingly assisting Jamie. There is a knock on the door just as we were finishing.

Jamie

I get Pullox changed and to his feet. "These clothes are itchy," he grumbles. I chuckle in sympathy. There is a knock on the door.

"May we come in?" Merlin asks," Everyone dressed?" We? I think as I answer.

"Aye, Yes. We are all together."

He enters with a man, dressed in finery. We all respectfully stand although Pollux and Tianna are still more then half asleep. 

"May I introduce King Arthur. King Arthur, the four I was telling you about." A King! Well that explains my wife's speechless state. I have never seen her thus. She gasps and quickly courtsies. I recall my manners and bow low. Pollux and Tianna do the same.

Claire

King Arthur! In the flesh. The legend has become real. Well, both legends. That I courtsy before King Arthur and Merlin gives me a very queer feeling. I hear him say we are to re-appear before him in a few days. And then he leaves.

Jamie

A few days. It may give us time to get stuff sorted before finding out what the King requires. Merlin says he is going to take us to his home to give us time to rest. I follow him out, holding Claire's hand. I see Pollux doing the same. I wonder if Merlin has the power to marry them. It would offer the lass some protection if it is done before we appear before the king. I will ask Pollux when I get a chance.

We enter a glen. I can see why it is called thus and the sudden homesickness takes my breath. Claire looks at me in sympathy as she follows the strange man in. I still feel trepidation but, trust Claire, who ken's more of this time and the fact he is a guardian of the portal like Master Raymond.


	5. Tea or Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has a few secrets and learns their backstories.

Jamie, Claire, Merlin

Jamie

I am surprised at how dark it is. I've just enough night sight to see where to lay Pollux down where Merlin indicates. I lay him against the wall so Tianna won't be against the cold stone. Claire does the same with Tianna. They instinctively curl towards each other. Snuggling. I smile at my wife. 

Claire

Seeing them snuggle reminds me of the early days with Jamie. How even in the midst of the unknown terrors of the past, I had found comfort in his arms as we rode toward Castle Leoch. Merlin pulls me out of my thoughts when he asks if we want coffee or tea.  
.  
"You have tea and coffee?" I ask, my voice reflecting the shock I feel. 

"I do. And sugar." He moves a stone out of the wall and pulls a small cloth bag out.

Jamie

Coffee! I understand my wife's shock. I have heard of it, but, it is much to dear for those, other then the verra rich, to have. And sugar, weel, it is for special occasion baking only.

"How?" I ask him.

"I am a fellow traveler. Tea or coffee?"

This situation calls for something a bit stronger. "Whisky?" I ask hopefully.

"Sorry. That I do not have." With a disappointed sigh, I accept tea. It will warm my wame anyway.

Merlin  
.  
These four. And all have different stories. Claire, the more modern. Jamie, a Highland warrior. And Pollux and Tianna, Romans from the last time they went through. Hmmm.

Claire

"Oh God," I half moan," I've not had coffee since the end of the war."

"That would be WW2."  
.  
"Yes?" He gets up to check if any servants linger outside the doors before shutting them. "How did you..?"

"Your story first." He insists. So I talk of Frank, of a intrupted second honeymoon. Of the call of the stones. Of redcoats, Murtagh, a cabin, Jamie. The ride back to Castle Leoch.

Jamie

"And what did you think of her? Did you worry she was a fairy or witch?" Merlin asks.  
.  
"Aye, at first. Then I had to marry her. Make her a Scot, ye ken, to keep her safe from the redcoat captain, a verra evil, cruel man. An ancestor of her first husband." I stop to gaze at my wife recalling the wedding and wedding night. With a flush, I turn back to the story. "Then the wee fool, gets involved in a witch trial. After I rescue her, she tells me all. At first, I believe her mad. But the more she talks, and, there be a deep trust between us. It has been there from the start. So, I need to take her back to the stones. Back to her time." I end with a chuckle. We can't be farther away from her time and mine.

Claire

"I thought that is what I wanted. But, once we were there, the thought of leaving Jamie. Of an eternal seperation from him. I grabbed him in the final seconds. And we both went through."

"Landed in Rome?"

"Yes. My first thought was rather Christ still walked the earth. We were captured. Sold as slaves. It was how I meet Tianna. She spoke English and Latin. Helped the translation. I can't imagine making it without her. I become Alba, white lady, a grand healer( I was a combat nurse in the war) Tianna my apprentice. We were eventually sold to the gladiator master were I was re-united with Jamie." I look down at the coffee cup and see a bracelet, in a pattern I have seen somewhere before. I don't know where, but it will come to me.

Jamie

"To have my wife back. So close but so far. I couldn't touch her in public, none of us could. The master's rules were quite strict. And that was good. Keep her and the lass safe, from all but one, Marcus, may he rest in peace."

"Did you kill him?"

"Nae. Naught that I didn't wish to. He saw sentenced to having his bullocks chopoed off and sent to serve as an eunuch for the Queen of Pompeii."

"Ahh." 

"Aye, he is quite dead."

Claire

I am listening to Jamie tell the story of our time in Rome. An excellent storyteller he is. Even I, having lived the tale, am intrigued. I can tell Merlin is too. That is when I hear Tianna stir. I move to check on her.

"It is okay, luv. You are safe." I gently stroke her hair and she drifts back to sleep.


	6. Beef Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin feeds them. Pollux and Tianna wake. Jamie worries.

Jamie, Claire, Merlin, Pollux, and Tianna

Claire

Merlin cooks something that smells like beef stew in his big kettle. I step closer and see it is. I raise my eyebrows to him.

"Being friends with the king has it's privileges." He responds with a broad smile. And, it hits me, with a jolt, that I am having a conversation with Merlin about being friends with King Arthur! He stirs the stew and out of the corner of my eye, I see Tianna stir.

Tianna

I wake to the smell of food. Good food from what my nose is telling me. I have no idea where or when I am, but at least there is food.

"It is okay Tianna. You are okay." Claire says. She helps me to my feet and over to a table where I am handed a bowl of the stew. 

"Tea or coffee?" The strange man asks. I know him but am unable to recall his name. I look blankly at him.

"Give her tea." Claire suggests.

Jamie

I am glad to see the lass awake. She had slept a long time. Pollux still does and that is a concern. I look to him, with a frown, even as I enjoy the best food I have had in awhile.

"He will wake soon. Don't worry." Merlin says. His reassurance does make me feel better. But I still worry. Over Pollux and over seeing this king. What is Pollux and I's role here. Claire and Tianna are healers. They will always have a place. A mission. 

Claire

After we eat and we laugh over Tianna's reaction to tea, she makes an awfully funny face but drinks it, I suggest that she and I get some fresh air. She still looks quite pale. She eagerly walks out with me. 

We walk around the glen for a bit, it reminds me so much of Scotland, and then I gently broach the subject of marriage.

"We can see if Merlin will marry you and Pollux, before we go back before King Arthur, if you wish."

Tianna

Marriage! It isn't like I don't want to marry Pollux. I want to and badly. But, it is after. The wedding night and all other nights after, that concerns me.

"I do," I softly say," I just don't know what to do after. I fear it."

"Ah Tianna, I understand. But, I promise, I will prepare you, explain all, and help make it as easy as possible. Take away the fear."

Jamie

I pace back from the table to the window as the lasses talk. I canna help worrying while they are away from me. Really worrying all the time.

"You need not fear finding your way." Merlin says," You are to be their protector. No matter where or when you are. And you never know when they will need protection."

That startled me. What did he know? That is when Pollux starts to stir.

Pollux

Where am I? When am I?" I think as I slowly come awake. Jamie is there, helping me up. That is one thing. A good thing. I look at him with wide eyes, all my questions reflected in them.

"Let's get you feed. Then we will talk." I nod. I am mighty hungry. He calls to Tianna and Claire, telling them I am awake.

Claire

I am quite happy to hear that he is awake. I was starting to get concerned. He has been in, almost comatosed sleep, for a long time. When we walk back in, I find Pollux, still looking very pale, paler then Tianna, seating up eating stew. He comments, in Latin, on how good the stew is, and we all seem to recall that the only English he has is the little bit that Tianna has managed to teach him. She steps forward to translate.

He makes.the same face Tianna did when she first tasted tea. It makes me smile and I see Jamie do the same. After he is finished, I suggest he lays back down or goes out and gets some fresh air.

Tianna

I worry about Pollux. He needs more rest but I see him hesitating. I walk over to him and lead him a bit away from the others. I sit down and urge him to lay his head on my lap. He does after Jamie says," Lay yer head man." I don't understand but it causes him to relax and I give him a grateful smile.

Claire

Merlin offers me more coffee and I happily accept I see a strange glint as he removes the bag but decide not ask about it. He asks me to tell him my story.

"My parents passed when I was quite young, just 5. My Uncle Lamb, my dad's brother, took me in. He was an archaeologist. I had a very unusual upbringing. I went places, seen and did things that no properly brought up lady should. When I was 10, he had me light his fags for him. I would light them, drawing in to keep them going and then pass them.down to him in the dig. I asked him once if that was proper, smoking in the midst of a dig. He laughed and said," No worries little lamb. I will brush the ashes away." I have seen a lot even your own cave."

Jamie

I sit and listened to Claire speak. I had heard all this before but it still fasinates me. To hear all she has done and seen. Pollux wakes and, I watch amused as he turns and kisses Tianna's stomach. She flushes but smiles bending down to kiss his forehead.

"Pollux, how about a bit of fresh air." I help him to his feet and lead him outside. I sense he needs to talk.

"Merlin has agreed to marry you and Tianna before we appear before the king. It will help keep her safe. That is partly our role here."

"Where and when is here and what king?" I inform him of all that had happened while he slept. 

"So, we are around 400 yrs ahead of my time?" He questions but that isn't his biggest concern. I don't think he even sees me nodding. "I am worried, Jamie. I want to marry her, badly. I want her, badly. I just don't know how to be a husband."

"No worries. I will teach you. I do a better job of it then my mates did with me before my wedding day." We look to the sky and gasps at it turns blood red. I fear the end of the world. Merlin steps out looks to the sky and then to us.

"It is alright. It happens naturely here." I am slightly reasured. I pray I have reasured Pollux.


	7. Wedding Prep and dDreams of Uncle Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin goes to see King Arthur to start preparing for Pollux and Tianna's wedding. Claire dreams of Uncle Lamb.

Claire Jamie Merlin

Claire

We stand outside for a bit, watching the red sky. I can tell Jamie, Tianna, nor Pollux had ever seen one. When it turns grey, Merlin calls us in. He warns that a storm is coming. He prepares more hot drinks to counter the chill and urges us to all get more rest.

"I must go to the castle to get some things for the wedding." He explains as I find a place to cuddle beside Jamie. I see Tianna doing the same be Pollux. Merlin drops blankets over us and heads out.

Merlin

I hurry to the castle. King Arthur greets me with a frown.

"Something amiss, friend?"

"I need to speak with you about our four travelers." He nods and dismisses the knights around him. He walk out of the room towards a more private chamber. 

"I have been called somewhere." He explains to them." A cheer goes up. "Not there, you idiots." He growls as he leads me in and dismisses all his servants. He then gestures for me to speak.

"Two of them wish to be married. Pollux deeply loves Tianna and wishes to protect her." He smiles and nods.

"And the other two?"

"They are already married. Claire is a gifted healer and Jamie a warrior. And, if you are awed by my tale, wait until you hear hers."

"Tis right and proper to see them married. What do you need from me?"

"A gown for Tianna to be married in and a bottle of spirits to toast them."

"A small thing, indeed after all you have done for me." He rings two servants and, I am soon in possession of a deep green gown and a bottle of wine. I thank him and tell him I will see him, with the two couples, in a few days time.

Claire

I sleep so well at first, curled around my husband. We hadn't slept well the last few days, filled with worry over our mates. Relaxing into his chest, I slept like the dead. Until I dreamt of Uncle Lamb again.

Again, I am watching a dig. His assistant pulls out an old papyrus sheet. An ancient Roman newspaper. It lists the deaths of four,' taken by lions while gathering herbs for the service of Rome and the gladiators.' Two gladiators, Rufus and Pollux. And two healers, Alba and her apprentice Tianna. Under Alba is listed the initials CEB. His assistant turns and asks,' Aren't those your nieces initials?' He nods, face white, but says nothing else. I wake in a sweat, despite the chill. I untangle myself from Jamie and run outside.

Jamie

It is so nice to feel Claire firmly against me without the worry of being feed to the lions or losing my bullocks. Until, I wake chilled and find her gone. I get up and go to find her.

"Claire what?" She stands shivering under the grey sky and I wrap my arms around her.

"He was warning me. He couldn't say...I would have thought him draft, insane. But, he wasn't."

"Claire, I don't.."

"Uncle Lamb. After I lost Frank's ring, I dreamed of him. That he had found it on a dig. Then I dreamed he found a stone, a memorial stone, honoring us. And tonight, I dreamed that he found an ancient broad sheet newspaper that honored us. He knew, you see. He knew and was always warning me to be careful. I just never knew why."

"And he couldn't tell you.."

"No. But he knew. How worried he must have been."

"Oh Claire." I drew her tighter to me. Was all I could do. That is when Pollux stepped out. 

"Can we talk now?"


	8. Sex Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie prepare Tianna and Pollux for their wedding night.  
> Descriptively explicit

Jamie Pollux Claire Tianna

Jamie

"Maybe ye should speak to the lass while I speak to Pollux?" I suggest to Claire nodding to where she stands watching us from the doorway. 

"Grand idea. Teach him well."

I chuckle as I bend down to kiss her. A kiss with a promise of more to come. "Aye Sassanech. Like ye did me."

Pollux

I am nervous. I know the basics. But the details. How to get to the easy affection I see between them. How to get Tianna to make the type of noises that Jamie pulls out of Claire. He looks to me after watching Claire walk all the way back in. 

"Are you ready?" I just nod.

Claire

I know that Pollux is in good hands. Jamie will teach him all he needs to be a good lover. Now to prepare Tianna.

"Please. While everyone is gone."

Jamie

"Let me tell you about my wedding night. I had nae idea what I was doing. I grew up on a farm. So mating, I ken mating. But I made some assumptions. Wrong ones. When we went to come together, I approached Claire as I had seen the bull coo do his mate. From behind, ye ken?" A startled laugh erupts from Pollux. "Aye. That was Claire's reaction too, later. At the time, she just spun around and pulled me on to her.

Claire

"What is your biggest fear?"

"That it will hurt. That I won't please him."

"It will hurt. But only the first time. I will give you some herbs to brew into a tea to help with that. As for the other, you will."

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw and you had to have felt his reaction to you laying on his lap."

Pollux

"And then what?" I anxiously ask him.

"And then, I didn't know to rest my weight on my arms instead of her chest and almost smothered her. It was over way to soon. And she made no wee noises. I wasn't sure she liked it. My mates had told me she wouldn't. And when she hesitated when I asked, I thought them right."

"But she does. We have heard." I blurt out and then cover my mouth with a blush.

"Aye now. And she did then even though she didn't moan or groan. She was just feeling guilty. Because she left a husband on the other side."

"I see. But how?"

"I am getting there."

Tianna

I had. I had felt him growing under me. I just didn't know it was a sign he was finding pleasure in ny company. 

"Tianna, he is very attracted to you. And loves you. It will be okay. Jamie is teaching him how to make the experience good for you. Let me tell you what to expect."

I lean into her eager for this knowledge. I have heard whispers. But no hard facts. Would it hurt badly? Would I get with child right away? So many questions.

Jamie

I recalled the first time I could pleasure Claire. How she gasped and arched up. The look of bliss on her face. Ah Dhai! And then what she did next! Iffrin. I must focus or I will go gather my wife and give them a visual demonstration of what we are teaching.

"It was our second time. The first was done out of necassarity. But the second, we both just wanted each other. I had more self control. Took time to appreciate her body and she mine. Pollux, they like their breasts and nipples paid attention to. Anyway, in the midst of it, she arches up and cries out. I feared I had hurt her. But, the look on her face! Nae not hurt. I was amazed having been told that women dinna. Touch her. Kiss her deeply. Make love to her breasts and her crotch before sticking yer cock in her."

Claire

"He should properly prepare you. Jamie will teach that. Before he enters you, you should be wet between your legs and feel a heavy expectancy. Your breast should feel heavy and tingly and your nipples should be hard. He will stretch you. He should be slow, letting you get used to it. He will reach a barrier, your hyman. It is a strip of thin flesh across the entrance to your womb. He must push through it. That is the part that will hurt. There will be a bit of bleeding. But, after the first time there should be no pain. He may not last long the first time. He will be quite anxious too. Meet his strokes. Touch him. His back, neck, even bum. And yes, you can even touch his cock. They like that. But, don't the first time or he may not make it inside you."

Jamie

"How do I make love to her there without using my cock?" Pollux asks.

"With your fingers and mouth. The lasses are verra sensitive down there. There is a spot of flesh high up. It is called a clitoris. It is like their cock. Ye stroke that just right with your thumb or tongue, and you will get all kinds of wee noises. Ah, the noises Claire makes! If ye think it is a turn on to have her in your lap, wait until you hear the noises she makes in pleasure. And, ye must prepare her. Make her slick and wet for ye. For the first time will hurt her. And if ye have her ready, it will hurt less."

Tianna

"Thank you Claire. I feel better now. Do you think Pollux will be able to make me cry out like you do?" I ask with a deep blush.

"I do. I have taught my husband well and he is sharing that knowledge with Pollux." There is a sudden knock on the door and we both stop talking. It is Merlin. He carries in a beautiful green dress and a bottle of wine.

"A gift for your wedding. From the king." He bows low as he presents them.

"Oh how lovely." I cry out as we hear the men walk towards the door. 

"Just a moment!" Claire says to them. "Hide it so Pollux doesn't see. It is bad luck if he does before the wedding." She explains to me. I nod, hugging her for all her help.


	9. A Change of Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A name change and wedding ceremony.

Jamie Claire Pollux(Paul) Tianna

Jamie

Something occured to me when Claire asked us to wait outside. Pollux may not have a last name. I turn and ask him. 

"Pollux, did you have a last name in Rome?" He looks at me and frowns.

"You mean like a surname?" I nod. "No, I was just Pollux." 

"Ye need one here. Would ye like to take Claire's and I's? Become a Fraser? Tianna would be to after ye are married."

Pollux

I am awed by his offer. To take his name and give it to my wife. To be made a member of the family. It is an incredible thing.

"I would be honored to take your name. Can I," I hesitate a moment," I would like to change my first too. Get rid of the slave name. Get completely rid of the violent past. Start fresh in this time with my wife."

"How about Paul? Tis close to your name and won't stand out here like Pollux would." He offers.

"Paul Fraser." I say aloud. "I like it. I really do."

"We will see if Merlin can do a naming ceremony before the wedding."

Claire

Merlin and Tianna get the dress hidden away as I watch the men. They are deep in conversation about something. Seems serious but they both seem happy. Nothing amiss then. I call them back in. Jamie comes up to me.

"All okay?"

"Everything is fine." And I give him a smile.

Merlin had brought meat back from the castle and made some stew. Wa all rest as it cooks. It seems that we can't catch up on sleep. Merlin rouses us when it is done.

Jamie

As we eat, I ask Merlin if he minds doing a naming ceremony before the wedding. I explain how Pollux doesn't have a surname to offer his wife and wants to let the past go by also changing his first.

"We can do it easily before the wedding. Would you like a sunrise or sunset cermony?"

Tianna

All eyes turn to me. As the bride, I guess it is my choice. I am still mauling over Pollux changing his name but, answer anyway. "Sunset. Claire is no morning person and the sunset will be so pretty."

"Sunset it is." He turns to Jamie," I know all their stories. What is yours?"

Jamie

"Weel I am a Scot. Ye probably got that already. Was raised on an estate called Lallybroch. I lost both parents before I reached manhood. My mam when I was ten in childbed. My da when I was seven and ten from a shock. An older brother, William, when I was a mere wean. I have a sister Janet( who all call Jenny), a brother-in-law, Ian, and their wean, Wee Jamie. Some uncles, an aunt, a cousin or two. And Claire." I squeeze her hand.

"What time are you from?"

"Oh, 1743 was when we came through. I intended to just sent Claire through, back to her own time. Ye see, their is this redcoat captain named Jack Randall that...he is evil and a threat. Caused my da's death. I dinna want to but thought it best. I wanted to take her to Lallybroch. Take myself too. Twas where I intended to head to after seeing her safe. There had been a price on my head. Accused of a murder Randall committed." I wave off the thought of him," ahhh now I dinna ken when I will be able to take my wife home. If ever."

"You will get there when you are mean't to. Have faith."

Tianna

As we prepare for bed after Jamie's fasinating story, I ask Pollux what name he had choosen. He beams at me.

"Paul Fraser." He proudly states. "Jamie has offered his surname." I am as amazed as he is. To share the name of our friends. We snuggle together, the last night before our marriage and drift off to sleep.

Claire

"What name did Pollux pick?" I ask my husband as we prepare to bed down an the floor once again. Oh, do I miss beds!

"I offered him ours. Do ye mind?"

"No, not at all. What a lovely gesture. And his first name?"

"Paul. Tis close to his own."

"Paul Fraser. Quite lovely. Paul and.Tianna Fraser." I look to them and smile as I cuddle into my husband. I have a dreamless night.

Tianna

I wake up thinking,' It is my wedding day!' I am filled with both excitement and trepidation. A bit relieved by my talk with Claire but still... I get up and head outside for some fresh air. I watch the sunrise and feel Pollux's arms come around me.

"We are to be married today and I have yet to tell you that I love you. I do, you know. Very much."

"I know." The last of my tension melts away."I love you too." He turns me around a kisses me. It does all the things rhat Claire.said was to happen before he enters me. And, it is just a kiss. I know rhen that all will go well with the wedding night.

Jamie

It is soon noon and time for the naming cermony. Merlin calls us all outside. He stands Pollux in the courtyard in front of him as we gather behind.

Pollox(Paul)

"Pollux, you no longer wish to be called thus." Merlin states.

"No."

"And what would you wish to be known as?"

"Paul Fraser." I proudly state.

"Then let it be so. Pollux of Rome is now Paul Fraser of England." He announces. A cheer goes up in front of me. "Shall we toast?" Merlin produces a.bottle of wine.

"Isn't that for the wedding toast?" Claire asks.

"I have something. Don't worry." He fills five glasses and hands them out. "To Paul Fraser. May he always honor his name." We click glasses and drink.

"To my mate, my brother, my.fellow traveler. May you be as strong and courageous as the name ye carry." Jamie offers. And I let the first tear of the day fall. I see Tianna do the same.

Claire

As I help Tianna into her wedding gown, I can't help flashing back to my own wedding. I was hungover and terrified. At least Tianna wants this. I wish I would have felt the same at Jamie and I's wedding.

"You are so beautiful." The dark green flatters her pale skin and black hair. It fits perfectly and I am amazed. My borrowed gown had been much two tight. Hers flows on her body like it is made for her. 

"I am sorry I don't have flowers for you." I tell her.

Tianna

I don't know how to express myself. This day. My wedding day. I look at her through a sheen of tears.

"I was a slave. Property. Forbidden to marry. You gave me a purpose. Made me a healer. My father got me away. Po..Paul is given me his name. A name your husband gifted us with. I don't need flowers." She hugs me close as we both cry.

Paul

As the sun sets, I hold my bride's hands in mine as we listen to Merlin.

"Paul, Tianna. You wish to be married?"

"We do." He smiles.

"Repeat after me. I Paul take thee Tianna. To have and hold. In sickness and health. For richer and poorer. Til death part us." I do and so does Tianna. 

"Do you have a ring?" Tianna slips her father's off her right hand and hands it to Merlin. He speaks a prayer over it and hands it to me. I slip it on her left hand.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss her." I do with enthusiasm. 

Jamie

I watch the ceremony with a lump in my throat. I can't help picturing my own wedding to Claire. Feeling her hand tremble in mine. She didn't want to be there. Though now she does, I wish she would have been as happy as Tianna is.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fraser." Merlin introduces them. He then turns to Claire and I. "And a blessing on your union too." 

Claire

Jamie and I just grin at each other and then kiss ourselves. That Merlin knew to do that is extraordinary. It is like he read both our minds.

"I will be right back." He slips into the house and I hear a very distinct 'pop'. But it couldn't be, could it? It was. He returns with a bottle of champagne. 

"How?" And then shook me head. "Time travel, right?"

"Yes." He passes out glasses and fills them. "To the couples Fraser. Both new and old." We all drank to that but everyone but myself and Merlin made a face. I laughed and took Jamie's, emptying it in one swallow.

"The last time I had this was the end of the war."


	10. A Conversation with King Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hungover Claire and the others tell their stories to King Arthur. And they find out their roles.

Jamie Claire King Arthur

Jamie

I wake before my wife and carefully disengage from her. I see Merlin making the hot drinks and something to break the fast. I walk over to him.

"What does he want? This King Arthur?"

"Nothing but the truth."

"But what truth?" I think in my head. I hear a deep moan and smile as I turn to my wife. I had only seen her hung-over one other time. The day of our wedding. I chuckle and hear Tianna giggle. 

Claire

Oh Christ, but my head is splitting. How much had I drank last night. I sit up carefully and hear Jamie and Tianna laugh.

"Shout up you two." I hiss out holding my head with both hands.

"Claire, would you like coffee or tea? "Merlin asks. I mumble coffee. And he hands me a cup. I take it with shaking hands. "Drink it. It will help." He also offers me bread and a bit of honey. I nibble it.

"Half a bottle of champagne." Merlin answers as he and the others prepare to move. Hell, that is right. We are off to see King Arthur today.

Jamie

"Are you going to make a habit of this, Sassanech? Getting drunk at every wedding you attend." I tease her as I help her up and help her get ready to go.

"Har har Jamie." I give her another cup of coffee as Merlin tells us we must be off.

"We have a bit of a long walk. The fresh cold air will help you Claire." He says.

"How," she asks as we all start to walk," was I able to drink so much of Column's reddish and not get drunk?" And I remember her looking at me under lowered lashes, quite drunk and willing. And the power it took to walk away.

"Oh ye were drunk just didn't have this bad of a hangover."

Claire

The fresh air does help and I am feeling better as we near the castle. There is the sound of other men and Merlin calls out. "Bors, were you dragging your back? Took you long enough to return. But you are back safely now. No injuries, I hope."

"Nary a one. Just got back. No time yet to even get home to me wife and children."

"Children," I say," how many?"

"14 mum."

14! How do you recall their names?"

"That is easy mum. They have no names. Just numbers. But, I must confess, 11 is my favorite."

"That is because he is mine." Another voice calls out. Bors jumps on him and the fight is on. I feel Jamie tense up to intervene when Arthur's voice calls out.

"Bors, Lancelot! Do not fight in front of our guests. Bors, head home to your wife and children. Lancelot, go find something else to do." He then turns and greets us. He leads us into the castle and we go down so many halls, I am quickly lost. We enter a room with a low round table in the center. We are urged to have a seat. I am sitting with King Arthur at the literal round table. JHRC! We are offered wine and King Arthur starts speaking.

King Arthur

"Let me put you at ease. I know of the time travel. Merlin raised me and told me from the beginning of the portals and his ability to travel through time. I just wishe to hear your stories."

Claire

"I should go first. Mine is longest and covers all of theirs. I was born in the year of our Lord 1918. I cam through the first time while in Scotland with a second honeymoon with my first husband. It was 1946...." And I tell him of the druids, the dance, the forget-me-nots. About waking in 1743. Of the redcoat who was Frank's relative. Everything. "I had to marry Jamie to protect me from this horrid redcoat. When we returned to Castle Leoch.." And then I tell him of Leery, the witch trial, Gellis, and Jamie's rescue." I told him all then. He believed me and took me back to the Standing Stones. He meant to send me back to my time but something went wrong and we ended up, both of us, in ancient Rome..." I then tell him of the capture, the separation, the gladiators and becoming Alba. Meeting a book binder who seemed to be a traveler too and offers to help. Tianna and her instant friendship and help," we finally make it to the gladiators and I am reunited with Jamie. After a bit of drama," I explain Marcus," we are able to get out with the help of the book binder. We end up here." 

Jamie

"My story, this part of it, starts in 1743, when Claire dropped into my life. It lines up with hers after. My question is, what are Paul and I to do here? The lasses can be healers anywhere."

King Arthur

"Yes. They can. I would like to propose that you four stay here. My castle can use a full time healer. Would save Merlin from running back and forth. You will be provided a room per couple and food and clothing. The ladies will get all the herbs and such they need. As for you husbands, at first, your job will be to protect them. Your wife's. It isn't the men that is a concern here but, the ladies. How is that?"

Jamie

"Thank you sire'. We gladly accept your kind offer." He nods and calls servants to show us to our rooms. All I am think about is a bed under Claire and I. I look to Paul and can tell he is thinking the same. He will be able to consummate his marriage.


	11. Paul and Tianna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding night. And some much needed loving with Jamie and Claire  
> Explicit

Jamie Claire Paul Tianna

Claire

"Are you okay?" I ask Tianna as we move towards our rooms.

"I think so. I know I love him and him me. That should help, right?" She is still quite nervous. Her hands shake in mine as I take them.

"It makes a huge difference. Love. Making love is always better and means so much more than just two bodies coming together." I am thinking of Jamie and I's wedding night. The first time out of just need to do it. To make the marriage legal. The second out of need, pure lust. But, the third, well by then it was love making. And the difference. I take a deep breath and re-focus on my friend. I am anxious to get into the room with my own husband. A bed! The thought sends a rush of wetness down my thighs. "And you have love. And your husband has been trained by mine. I promise it will be fine. Do you want me to brew a tea to relax you?"

"No but thank you."

"And will be in there with your own husband. Thank you my dear friend. It will be okay." And I know it will.

"And will be in there with your own husband. Thank you my dear friend. It will be okay." And I know it will.

Jamie

I stop Paul right outside his door. "One other thing. Slow. Easy. Get her relaxed. Kiss her. Then kiss her some more. Kiss her neck..rub her back and arms. All before you take off a article of clothing."

"Thank you Jamie. For everything. For the advice. For helping me navigate this strange time. For a name that isn't a sigh of ownship but is of friendship and love."

"You are very welcome. Thank you for having my back. And the lasses. Honor the name by treating her well."

"That is a promise." His eyes soften as he looks to his bride, talking with mine. "How will I know when to..?"

"Ahh. She will tell you. Or her body will. When she is panting with want. When her pelvis is pressed against yours. When her nipples are as hard as pepples."

"You wish to join Claire." He states. 

"Very much. Look if ye have any real concerns.."

"I will work them out with my wife. You need time with yours." We pat each others backs and fetch our wife's.

Paul

"I love you." It is the first thing I tell her when we are along in our room. A king's castle 400 years in the future was not how I pictured my wedding night. Actually, I hadn't pictured my wedding night at all. No marriages for gladiators. Sex with the temple prostitutes and the women that hang out in the arenas. But no marriage. But, here I am. With my wife. Safe from the arena. A miracle. I say a quick prayer of thanks.

"I love you. Did Jamie ahhh?" She blushes and it speeds up my heart.

"He did. I will do right by you Tianna. You will let me know if I am doing anything that makes you uncomfortable or hurts?"

"I will. Will you do the same?"

"Yes my wife, I will. May I kiss you?"

"Yes please do husband."

Claire

"I think they will be okay." Jamie is saying. I hear him but my focus is on the king sized bed in the center of the room. "I told him to go slow. To relax her first."

"Very good Jamie. But I don't need that same attention. I just need you." I pull off the layers, thankful that this time had no stays, bum rolls, and all that foolishness.

"Oh. Weel Sassanech. A slow seduction can come later." He was also busy pulling off clothing, cursing a bit at the tight breeks. I am aware of the absurdity that we are about to make love in King Arthur's castle. Then his lips are on mine, his fully nude length is pressed against me for the first time in months, and I can think of nothing else.

Paul

Slow and gentle. Kisses. And more kisses. I recall Jamie's advice as I thoughly kiss my wife for the first time in private. Lips caress lips. And then I feel her tongue touch my bottom lip and I moan. I hear her do the same. I open just a bit and her tongue enters my mouth and meets mine. A gentle kiss no more. I press her body to mine. My desire for her is quite evident. She sighs into my mouth and grabs at my hair. I hold her by her lower back. When we pull apart, we are both breathless.

"Tianna. I meet to be less.." I am not sure how to finish that but she doesn't give me a chance. She reaches up and pulls our lips back together. I have just enough time to wonder what Claire taught her before I am swallowed by sensation again.

Jamie

I want her so bad. The want pulses between us as my lips leave hers and travel down her neck, across her shoulder and down her chest. Her cries of need and pleasure spurn me on as I take first one nipple then the other into my mouth.

"Jamie, I want you now!" She groans as I kiss back up. We work are way back to the bed and I lift her on and slip inside. "Oh Jesus! Yes!" 

Tianna

The kisses have me feeling as Claire said I should. I need more. I need to feel his skin under my hands, against my own. I reach down to pull his shirt off.

"Wait. Jamie said that I was to kiss your neck, arms. To rub your neck and back before any clothing is removed."

"Why?"

"To relax you."

"I am relaxed. I need to feel your skin under my hands. Please Paul." I am still tugging. He lifts his arms and lets me pull it off. I lay my hand on his bare shoulder and feel the shudder go through him. I run my hand down his chest and to the shudder is added a groan. "Touch me Paul. Please." His shaking hands remove my clothing down to the shift. His hand comes out and strokes my neck and bare shoulders. I feel the shivers travel through both of us. 

"I think I need to kiss you some more." He states before he does.

Claire

To be one with him again in a bed. Safe from discovery. Free to make all the noises we want. I arch into everyone of his thrusts, whimpering his name. And then shouting it as my orgasm takes over. 

"Oh Claire! Oh God Claire!" He groans out as he cums himself. He rolls off of me after and we lay breathless beside each other.

"I wonder how the other Fraser's are doing." I say. He grins turning over and cupping my breast idly playing with my nipple. 

"They will be fine. I taught him all you taught me."

"I taught her too."

"Ahh. Lucky Paul."

Paul

Slow gentle. I remind myself as the feel of her in naught but a shift presses against my bare chest and very aroused member. My hands run up and down her arms, across her shoulders, back, and neck. Where I want my hands I am careful to avoid as I kiss the areas my hands caress.

"Please Paul." She moans.

"What is it love?"

"They ache for you. I don't know much about this but Claire says when my breasts feel heavy and nipples are tight, then I am ready for more. And they are. 

"Oh." Well then. I touch her. First over her shift. She sighs as I cup her and my thumbs find her nipples. After a few minutes, I lower it and gasp at her beauty. Her skin is so white until it reaches the soft pink of her nipples. I touch them rubbing the hard nipples.

"Ohhhhh. Nice. That is so nice." Thumb and tongue. I recall Jamie's instructions and lower my head.

Tianna

I thought he would never get around to touching my breasts. Sweet sweet man wants to make sure I am ready. I am. Very. And when he touches me! The shock of pleasure has me weak. And then he takes one in his mouth! Was that me making those noises? Me grabbing his head and holding him in place as my body presses tight against him? Oh but this is like nothing I have ever felt. He is moaning himself and I feel a surge of power that my body can bring him pleasure. I pull on him urging him to the other side.

Paul

Oh but she taste sweet. And she is groaning and holding me in place. Enjoying it then. Jamie said they like this type of play. He didn't say how much I would. The feel of that sweet nipple in my mouth, the way it moved with my sucking tongue, her hands clinging to me, ohh but I didn't think I could get harder. I have to force myself to move down her quivering stomach, kissing and licking my way down. Her shift still held at her waist. 

"Take it off. And yours too." She instructs. 

"Are you sure? We have all night."

"We do. And I am. I want you Paul. I am ready."

Tianna

Oh, I am still shivering inside. But, the want is stronger then the fear. I wiggle out of the shift, letting it hit the floor. I hear a gasp and an unusual curse word from him. He quickly slips the final layer off himself. We stop and examine each other. My eyes drift down to his...and I make a small noise.

"I won't hurt you Tianna. I promise." I believe him but he is huge. And, I look down at myself. I have no idea how big I am inside but I don't believe I am that big.

"Come love. To the bed. I will make sure you are ready for me."

"How?" But, I follow him and he lifts me up. He follows. 

"By doing something else Jamie taught me. Lay back my wife," he smiles and I smile back," and spread your legs." I do with a shiver of nerves. I am so exposed. But he is my husband.

Paul

Her open trust and nerves makes my hands shake as I move her legs open farther and move between her legs. I part her outer lips and search for the little nub of flesh. Oh, there it is. Thumb or tongue. Well, I am right here. I bend down and lick it. And my wife gasps and squirms. I lift up.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No. It feels all tingly and just ready. Like if you continue, something amazing will happen."

"Ahh. Then let me continue." I return and start to lick in earnest. Her 'ohhhs', 'ahhs', and, as I move faster, 'yes', lets me know I am doing the right thing.

Tianna

And I thought him licking my nipples was the best thing I would ever feel. But this. I have never felt pleasure built like this. I feel it everywhere. In the heaviness of my legs and breast, in the hinging of my breath and the thrumming of my heart, in the tingling in my fingers and where his tongue is working. It grows with every swipe. And then his hand comes up and finds my breast. It is suddenly all to much.

"Ohhhhh Paul. Something!" And then all that sensation pools in the area he has been working in and explodes. Pleasure is everywhere. I feel it deep in my head and all the way to my toes.

Paul

The little nub of flesh grows and my tongue is filled with sweetness. Her sharp cry of pleasure tells me it is all good. I lift my head to find her breathless with a dazed look on her face. "All okay then?"

"Very okay. I didn't know such pleasure was possible. Now. I am ready." She pulls on me urging me up. I am ready to. So ready I fear spilling my seed with the first contact with her. "Please Paul."

We have a lifetime, I remind myself. And, I have brought her pleasure. If I don't last, it will be better next time. With a deep breath and a reminder to be slow and gentle, I press into her.

"Ohhh." Her eyes get wide and I stop.

"Hurting?"

"No. Just feels strange. But not bad." With that reassurance, I push in a bit farther and meet her barrier. Oh.

"Tianna?"

"It is okay. We must. And will only hurt the first time. Claire assures." She runs her hands down my back and urges me to continue.

"Heaven help us." I pray as I push and tear the barrier that kept her a maiden. She presses her head into my neck and utters a sharp cry. "Okay baby?"

"Uh huh. I think so. Try moving." I do carefully pushing. "Yes. No pain now." Her roving hands find my bum and stroke it. That and the feel of her wet and soft around me was to much. One more stroke and a deep grunt and I am spilling my seed deep in her

"Sorry," I say when I regain my breath.

"For what?"

"You didn't and Jamie says woman can."

"Oh. It is okay. I did before. It was so good. It really was. And we will get better. Next time won't hurt."

"And I will have more control." I promise her.

"Shh Paul. It was perfect. I love you."

"Oh Tianna. I love you too."


	12. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of teasing. Meeting the queen. Seeing the surgery. A unknown threat.

Claire and Jamie

Claire

I wake wrapped in my husband's arms, in a bed. It is heavenly. It is sometime in the early hours of the morning. I wonder, for a moment, what woke me. Then I hear it. The soft cry. I smile. It is going well with the newlyweds then. Jamie pulls me closer.

"Good man." He mumbles. Good man indeed. I drift back to sleep. The second time I wake, it is due to the sunlight. As much as I would love to linger in my husband's arms, I know I must be up. I am the castle's healer and must see to the surgery.

Jamie

"Nae." I grumble as I feel Claire start to get up.

"I know. But we don't want the king to regret giving us our post." I canna argue with that. I let her up and join her in getting dressed. I dislike the tight breeks but can see Claire likes the layered dress. 

"Easier then stays, aye."

"Oh yes." We finish dressing and move to the hall where we meet the new Frasers.

Claire

I raise my eyebrows to Tianna. She blushes and nods.

"Wasn't so bad, eh?"

"No. It was good." Her blush deepens. I can't resist.

"I know. We heard you." She goes crimson red. "Nithing to worry about. Or be ashamed of. It is good you were satisfied. And, I only tease because you heard Jamie and I."

Jamie

I pull Paul aside as Claire whispers with Tianna. "All okay?"

"Very. I followed your instructions. She was satisfied."

"That is a good man." A servant comes up.

"Are ye thee Fraser's?"

"We are."

"Follow me the the physician's room."

Claire

As we follow him, we run into King Arthur and a lady. We bow to him.

"Were the accommodations pleasing?" He asks

"Aye sire." Jamie answers.

"Very good. May I introduce my wife. Queen Guinevere?" We bow and courtesy.

Queen Guinevere! I am standing before Queen Guinevere! "Pleased to make your acquaintance, your majesty." She nods and turns away. 

 

Jamie

The queen seems a bit cold but Claire seems quite enchanted by her. After she turns away, Claire inquires about Merlin.

"He left at break of day. He did see your surgery stocked before. And, you may of course, visit him whenever you need resupplies. You should have all you need right now. I will see you at breakfast." He nods to us all and follows the direction his wife went.

"Paul, I have something to discuss with you." I say as we follow our wife's and the servant down the long halls," Our job here is to protect our women. I think we should keep up training."

"I agree. And the weapons of this time are bound to be different. We need to ask the king anout them and a place to train."

"Aye." We follow the lasses into a room that smells of herbs.

Claire

Well stocked, indeed. Every medicinal herb and plant, I could ever hope to need. They line the neat shelves and fill the cupboards. The tables and shelves are spotlessly clean. Sterile for this time. I have a thought.

"I've a rule. No love making in this room. It is for the practice of medicine only." I look to the newlyweds and see them both blush and nod. Then to my husband. He seems distracted by something, but grins at me.

"As ye wish, mo Ghariad." I grin back and then open the last cabinet. And gasp. Modern meds. Antibiotics, ether, chloroform. Time travel does have it's advantages.

Jamie

Claire's gasp pulls my attention away from my concerns how to approach the king about weapons and a training ground. But before I can ask her about it, the servant is back and we are being escorted to breakfast.

The great room in the castle is like the same in Castle Leoch. With no scheming uncles. The king and a few of his knights sit on one end of the great table. The queen and her ladies-in-waiting on the other. We are placed in the middle.

"I would like to welcome the the castle, the Fraser's. Jamie and Claire and Paul and Tianna. The ladies are healers in the order of Merlin. Their husbands will be their personal knights." King Arthur announces. We stand and makes awkward bows. We are then served stew.

Claire

I am dining with King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, and the bloody knights of the round table! Myths and legends in my time. Real flesh and blood around me. It is dizzying. We eat and converse easily with those around us. King Arthur introducing us as healers and knights, helps with that. We finish and stand up. I am eager to explore the modern cabinet. As I turn, I get a cold chill down my back. I turn but see no one looking at us but someone was. Jamie tenses too. He also felt it.


	13. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nen do a bit of training and someone is injured.

Jamie Claire Paul Tianna

Jamie

As Claire exams the healing supplies Merlin had left, I work up the courage to ask her about training. I know there is no better time. They are safe here. It will be okay to leave them for a bit. 

"Claire love," she turns and arches her eyebrows at me. I know that look. It means she sees that she probably won't like what I am going to ask her. "Ahh, Paul and I think it would be a good idea to train with swords from this time. They me different and..weel we should be familiar with them. Should the need arise."

Claire

They do they! Well, I have something to say about that. Placing my hands on my hip so they can tell I am serious, I respond. "Training that will not result in injury. No blood nor broken anything or , so help me God, James Fraser, the fixing will hurt more then the injury. Understand?"

"Aye, ye have my word Sassanech." He draws me close and soundly kisses me. Paul does the same with Tianna. And they slip out to find King Arthur.

Paul  
.  
"Would she really, can she really hurt us to heal us?" I stamber out as we walk away.

"Oh aye. She has yet to do it to me. But, oh she is capable. So let's be careful, aye?"

"Oh yes."

Tianna

"Will they be okay?" I look nervously towards the door that Paul and Jamie had walked through.

"They will. Don't worry. Jamie knows that I am serious."

"Would you hurt them?"

"Yes, but just enough that they would know not to act thus again."

Jamie

We encounter King Arthur in the second hall we walk down. We both bow low. "A favor, sire?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?" I explain the need to train with period appropriate weapons and the loss of our own swords.

"If that is acceptable to you, sire."

"Absolutely. Come. I will get you swords and show you where you may train. You may call me Arthor. All of you may."

"Thank you Arthor." He leads us to a room full of different types of swords. I pick up a claymore sized two handed one. Paul a slightly smaller one and a half handed one.

"You may train here. In this courtyard. No one is around. Just return the swords after. We will get some made especially for you."

"Thank you Arthor."

Paul  
.  
I was in no prepared for the weight of the sword. Jamie sees and chuckles. 

"A might heavy?"

"Yes. It will take some getting used to. So let us get started." He nods and lifts his up. I do the same. I parlay first. He easily blocks it. I try a lower approach and he meets that too. Then we turn as we hear approaching voices.

Jamie

The man that was arguing with the other when we arrived. The one with 14 bairns, I recall, comes in with another man. 

"A bit of practice , is it? May we join?"

"I don't fight with men who's name I don't know. I am Jamie."

"Bors and this is Daggini."  
.  
"Nice to meet you. This is Paul."

"We were watching. Seems you were having trouble with the weight Paul." He shrugs and nods after I translate what he said. "Would you like to watch Daggini and I?" We agree but warn that my wife would be unhappy if blood was drawn or a bone broken. He laughs.

"I am serious. She made a verra serious threat that we are to return whole and I know she willna stop with us."

He nods but is still laughing that is when I hear King Arthur yell out," Bors behave."

"Tis just a bit of sparing."

"I know how you spar." He retorted.

Paul

I watch carefully as the two knights take our swords and start parlaying. If I am to keep my wife safe in this time, I need to know how to wield these heavier swords. The fight didn't last long. Daggini came up. Bors moved to block and suddenly blood was flowing from his leg. Oh no.

"Chasing after all those children has slowed you down." Daggini states.

Jamie

He can't walk on his leg and he is getting pale. We need to get him to Claire. I signal to Paul and we each carefully take a side. 

"You can lift him, alone?" Arthor questions. I hadn't seen him return. 

"We can. We will take him to Claire." He nods and we hurry that way with Daggini following.

Claire

After reassuring Tianna, I return to cataloguing the amazing suppliers that Merlin had left. I am lost in the task until I hear a sharp inhale from Tianna. "Oh my." 

I turn to see Jamie and Paul carrying in the knight with 14 children. They are followed by a stranger. "Wot?"

"Twasn't us Sassanech. Meet Bors and his sparring partner Daggini. He has a fairly deep cut on his leg."

"I see. Place him on the table. Tianna, you know." She nods and turns to get what we need. I instruct Jamie, Paul, and Daggini to hold him tight. I had just discovered a hidden compartment that contains a pair of surgical scissors and, bless Merlin and time travel, iodine. I grab them and get to work.

Jamie

I watch, once more amazed by my wife's talent. She cuts his breeks away with, what looks like two knifes held together in some way. She presses a clean clothe over the wound and Bors hisses. I had warned the poor lad. She then pures a strange looking liquid over the open skin. His hiss turns into a scream. She then starts to sew. She covers the closed wound with more of the strange liquid. Then wraps it.

"Merlin will be impressed with your sewing Claire." I hear Arthor say. She merely smiles. Poor Bors whispers as Paul, Daggini, and I carry him out," You were right about your wife."


	14. Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A banquet is attended. A patient checked on. A threat still hidden.

Jamie Claire Paul Tianna

Jamie

We carrying Bors into his house with Daggini leading the way. A woman, holding a wee bairn with a wean clinging to her dress, greeted him. Then, she saw us carrying her husband in.

"What is this then?" Her eyes flashed over all of us.

"Ask him." I directed gesturing to Daggini. Her eyes flashed even as she directed us to lay him on a pallet on the floor. "My wife, the castle's new healer, fixed him up. She will be by tomorrow to check on him." She expresses her thanks, her eyes never leaving Bors and Daggini. "Come Paul, let's be off." I see by the look on her face, a look I had seen numerous times on Claire's, that the yelling was about to start.

Sure enough, as soon as we made our way through the sea of bairns, the yelling started. "I never want to make Tianna that mad. Would hate to hear her yell like that." Paul states as we make our way back to the castle.

"No. Ye really don't."

Claire

After the men left with Bors, Tianna and I started cleaning up. Soon after, their is a knock and a knight enters.

"King Arthur requests the pleasure of your company at a banquet honoring the full moon. You and your husbands."

"New moon. Is that like solstice?" I ask.

"Yes madame." He bows to us and slips out. 

"Why did you ask him about the solstice?" Tianna asks.

"There seems to be certain times it is easier to travel. The solstice being one." She nods and we continue cleaning. A hour later, our husband's return.

Jamie

Claire tells us about the banquet when we enter. Sounds like a gathering. Something I am familiar with. I describe it to the others as we wait for the sun to set. Daggini returns to get us, when it does.

"Survived, I see." I tease as we follow him.

"Just barely." We both laugh as we enter the banquet hall.

Paul

It is huge, with long tables across the length of it. I spy a table set back from the others. It is in a fairly isolated corner. I lead Tianna towards it. She smiles, her head tucked into my side.

Tianna

I can see what Paul is about, leading us to a table away from the others. I didn't expect to feel this way. Wanting to be with him, wanting to be alone with him. Wanting him. But, I did. The feelings he roused in my body are like none I have every experienced. I didn't know such was possible. I am so happy I was wrong.

Claire

We are served a variety of foods. All rich and delicious. I fall into an easy conversation with the women around me. Knowing me as a healer, they ask me questions about childbirth, children's illnesses and the like. I see Jamie, listening to a knight beside him, talk and the newlyweds were off in a corner alone.

Jamie

A knight, who introduces himself as Tristan is trying to istruct me in tracking. I listen politely, loath to tell him I have forgot more then he will ever know on that subject. As I listen and eat the variety of foods placed before me, I scan the room. Claire is instructing a group of women. Paul and Tianna are cuddling and maybe more, in the corner of the room. I smile at the sight. But, I am hyper alert. I feel something in the room. A threat of some source. Just nor sure were it is coming from.

Tianna

His hand works under my dress, caressing the skin of my inner thigh. I moan against his side. I want his hand higher. To be so bold, in public. I never thought I would. But, I never thought I would love like this either. Would. ever be free to.

"I want to bring you pleasure. Here. Now. Can you be quiet against me?" He asks.

"I can try, my husband."

Paul

Her. To make her feel good. To bring her pleasure. It is all I want to do. My own is secondary. I never imagined being free to love like this. I can not resist working my hands under her dress, rubbing the soft smooth skin. And at her moans, working higher. Whether she can keep quiet or not, I will bring her pleasure. 

She is already wet as my fingers work into her warmth. "Ohhhh!" Vibrates against my skin and hardens my shaft. My thumb finds that special piece of flesh and my fingers move inside and around her. She pants against me, moving against my hand. 

"Good?" In answer, she bites my neck. My thumb speeds up and she is soon making those squealing noises that I live to hear. Her face is buried in my neck and I pray I am the only one who can hear them. Not, that I care much as her sweetness covers my fingers. 

Claire

As we leave the banquet, I once again feel eyes on me. I reach for Jamie and he draws me close. 

"You feel it too?" I ask him.

"Aye." He tightens his arms around me and, even though I still feel the weight of the unseen threat, I know I am protected as we make our way towards our room. I sleep soundly in his arms all night.

The next morning, I know I need to check on Bors. Jamie wakes and I explain the plan for the day. We walk over to Paul and Tianna's room. I am planning on getting her to take her with us. The noises of passion and pleasure coming out of the room, dissuade me of that idea. I look to Jamie and see the grin on his face.

"I think ye can teach her another time Sassanech. Seems Paul is right now."

I am amazed at the size of Bors' house, a huge Viking style long house. And then I recall the number of children he has. We knock and enter. A woman with children clinging to each leg and a baby in her arms, greets us.

"This is my wife, Claire, the healer. She has come to check on Bors." Jamie tells her. "Claire, Bors wife."

"He is right this way. Six, make way. The healer is here to see your pa." We make our way to the rear of the house and children part like the Red Sea. I find my patient in a pallet on the floor. I kneel beside him.

"And how was your night? Any pain?" A grunt is my answer. "Well, it will teach you not to be so silly. Playing around when you have all these children to look after." I carefully unwrap his wound. I am pleased to see that there is no sign of infection. No swelling, red streaks, or pus. I still apply more iodine before I rewrap it in clean clothes.

"He is healing nicely. But, send for me immediately if he starts to burn, or his pain increases." I instruct his wife. She thanks me and we leave.

Jamie

I can't resist a bit of teasing. "So Sassanech, can we have that many bairns?" She gives me a look of disgust that fades into something else. A type of sadness. Before I can say more, Queen Guinevere and another lady rush towards us. The Queen is in tears and I worry something has happened to Arthor. 

"You must come and hurry. It is Lancelot!" We follow them at a run.


	15. Lancelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire treat Lancelot and Jamie learns something else his wife can do.

Claire Jamie

Claire

I rush into the castle and find Lancelot laying at the foot of a set of stairs. He is conscious but groaning in pain. He is surrounded by knights and the king and queen.

"What happened?" I ask the group.

"He is drunk and fell down the stairs." Arthor answers but a look is exchanged between him and Guinevere that I don't have time to ponder. I kneel down beside him and do a quick triage. Breathing, heartbeat, and no visible blood. All that is immediate is a broken bone in his leg. Okay then.

Jamie

Something, beyond Lancelot's injury, is wrong. The tension in the group is thick. Not ken'ing what is causing it, I move closer to Claire. She looks up and nods. Sae, she feels it too. The newlyweds arrive.

"Good. Tianna, I need bandages, the ones in the little cupboard. And the little green bottle that is in there. And a bocket of water." She directs to her. The lass hurries away to fetch the supplies. Paul follows.

Claire

Laundum and the bandages that make a cast, is what I sent her after. Now, to clear away some of the spectators. "Arthor, I need everyone but you and a few knights, to help hold him, cleared away. Please." He quickly does it. I am focused on checking Lancelot's pulse at the ankle on his broken leg, and miss who stays.

Jamie

She doesn't want to go. I ken she must, that Claire was to do something that may upset her. What and why Guinevere doesn't wish to leave the side of her husband's knight, are the questions. I see him furiously whisper to her as Claire does something at the lad's foot. Finally she leaves, leaving Arthor, Tristan, a lad I dinna ken, and the returning newlyweds.

Claire

"Okay then." I take the bottle of Landlum and hand it to one of the knights," I am Claire. Hold this until I ask for it."

"Tristan ma'am."

"Tristan. Thank you. And your name is?" I ask the other knight. 

"Lucan ma'am."

"Lucan. Good. He has broken his tibia. I am going to reset it. Okay Tianna, start soaking the bandages in the bucket of water. Jamie, Lucan, and Paul, I need someone at his head, holding him steady. Someone at his uninjured leg and someone holding his foot still. Tristan, be prepared to hand me the bottle as soon as I ask for it. Tianna, hand me the bandages as I ask. Everyone ready?"

Jamie

I find a place at the lad's foot, anxious to, both stay close to Claire and see what she was going to do. Tristan bend over next to me for a moment.

"Your wife?"

"Aye, she is a verra unusual lady." Lucan and Author were at his head and Paul kneels beside me holding his other leg. 

"Okay, Tristan, the bottle. Now!" He almost drops it as he hands it to her and we all hold our breath. But, disaster is averted. She opens the top of bottle and gives him a small drink from it. Within seconds, he is out. 

Claire

"Okay, hold his foot straight and steady. Everyone else hold tight too. This is going to hurt him. He should stay out but...on three. One, two, three." And I winch his bones back together. Under the Landlum, he stil loses all color. As does Tristan and Lucan. "Stay with me gents. That is the worst of it. Now Tianna, bandages please."

I start to wrap them around his re-positioned, break. I do a layer and carefully pat it even. Then another. And another. By the time I start on the third, the first has hardened. That will do it then.

"Okay. He can be carefully moved now."

Jamie

The other lads get him picked up.and start moving him. I walk beside Claire. "How did clothe harden sae?"

"It is a cast. In my time, it is how we hold broken bones together, until they knit back together. Better then two sticks holding each side."

"Aye. And what ye had him drink?"

"Landlum. It is a medicine that puts a person to a deep sleep so they don't feel the pain of a procedure like I just did."

"Amazing."

"I do need you to do something for him?"

"Aye."

"Make him a set of crutches."

"A set of what?" 

"Two sticks a bit under his height that he can rest under his arms to support his weight as he starts walking again. They should have handles on top."

"Oh aye. I can do that." We reach his house. The men had laid him on his bed. I check his vitals, including his pulse on the ankle of his injured foot. All stable. 

"Very good job men. I will stay with him."

"No ma'am. You need your rest. I will stay with him." Lucan offers. I gratefully accept.

"Come get me when he wakes." When we arrive back at the.surgery, I take a quick inventory. We used almost all the cast bandages, there is only enough iodine to coat Bors leg once more, and we are low on other things too.

"I will need to go see Merlin tomorrow." I tell Jamie, Tianna, and Paul.

"I will accompany ye. Let Paul and Tianna stay. They are still on their honeymoon, after all." I see the.grateful looks they give him and smile. There is a knock and one of the ladies-in-waiting enters.

"Queen Guinevere invites you, Madames Fraser, to join her at her table from now on." She leaves after we thank her. Oh. I see now.


	16. Merlin's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's backstory is a shock to Claire and Jamie

Claire Merlin Jamie

Claire

It is different, dining with the queen. We are seperated from our husband's, for one thing. This is very distressing for Tianna. She keeps looking toward where Jamie and Paul eat with the other knights. 

"Don't worry, my dear. It is good to have a bit of separation. He will be even more eager to see you after." One of the ladies-in- waiting tells her, causing a blush to cover must of her face. And a laugh to spread through the ladies. When they all settle again, another lady asked after Lancalot.

"He is resting with Lucan looking after him. I will check on him after dinner."

"What a blessing it is to have a healer at the castle." Queen Guinevere says. The other ladies mummur agreement.

Jamie

"Does it stop Jamie? The need for her. I know she is just right over there, safe with Claire. But, it is to far away. I need to have her in touching distance." Paul ask me in Latin. I smile and pat his hand.

"I will let you know if ot ever does with Claire," I switch to Galiec, a language that I pray none of the knights understand. A language that I have been teaching Paul," I mean, our love was powerful enough to pull me with her through time, twice."

"Aye, I never thought I would be free to know love, and now, to experience such."

"I know. Claire has to go visit Merlin tomorrow. Needs some supplies. But, we are leaving ye and Tianna here. Ye are still on yer honeymoon." He smiles his thanks as the knight beside him draws him into conversation.

Claire

We all four head to Lancelot's room after dinner. We find him still asleep, but not as deep. A more normal sleep as he comes out of the Landlum. 

"Has he woke at all?" I ask Lucan.

"No ma'am."

"He will soon. Can you stay until he fully does. And check on him frequently throughout the next view days," at his questioning look, I add," I must go see Merlin tomorrow. But, Tianna will be here if you need anything. Or he does. I won't be gone long." 

"Yes ma'am. I can do that." With Lancelot's care sorted out, we all head to bed. We sleep deeply, only pulled from deep sleep a few times from the soft moans and groans from the newlyweds.

Jamie

Walking hand in hand with my wife in freedom, even in this strange time, is wonderful. We talk as we walk, of my childhood and hers. Of the current time. She tells me what she recalls from her studies and her time with her uncle. We are soon at Merlin's. We walk straight in. Their is a stack of papers on the little table. We walk over to them and Claire gasps.

Claire

A birth certificate. A fairly modern one.

Child's Name: Idris David Williams  
Date of Birth: 14th of July 1936  
Father's Name: Huey David Williams  
Mother's Name: Merlyn Louis Williams  
Place of Birth: Withybush Hospital Pembrokeshire.

"I meet to have that put away before you got here." A shaken Merlin says from the doorway.

"What? How? I don't..?"

Jamie

I don't know why Merlin has a document of birth from Claire's orginal time. But it is time to find out.

"You know our stories. It is time for your's." I tell him. He nods.

"It is. It started well. I was a happy child, with a good childhood. And then..

Merlin

"When I was 12 or 13, my father disappeared. Just left and didn't return one day. I ask my mum where he was. She was calm, you see. No worries. No frantic search. So, I knew, she knew. She did. But didn't tell me until I was 21. 

On the occasion of my 21st birthday, she presented me with this bracelet. A gift my long absent father had left me. And told me the most amazing story. That my father was still alive, somewhere in time. And that the bracelet, would allow me to.travel too. And, more than that, have some control over where I went, and when. And that a friend of theirs had it's mate. 

When my mother passed, I went in search of my father. The first place.I traveled to was here. I woke outside of the castle. There was the sound of a woman screaming, in the throes of labour. I ran to here, complied by the same force that brought me here. She was delivered of a boy. She placed him in my hands, told me she was dying, his name is Arthor, heir to the throne, and to see him safe. So, I did."

Claire

I listened to his tale with growing astonishment. The force that was controlling us all, was strong. He was present at Arthor's birth and I..

"I helped deliver you."

"What!"

"I remember your parents, the unsual names and how very sweet your mum was. I was a nurse in training."

"How extraordinary!"

"Very. One other thing, your friend with the other bracelet, does he go by Master Raymond?"

He sways then and Jamie catches him and gets him sat down. I kneel beside him and take his pulse. "How did...?"

"He is the bookbinder that helped us through in Rome. He is also Tianna's father." He gets even paler. I decide a change of topic is in order. "We can for some supplies. Lancelot broke his leg and I used up almost all the plaster cast on him. We also need more iodine." I list a few more items.

"I have all but the plaster cast. But, I am going through today. I will bring more back. Anything else you need or want."

"Chocolate and a hairbrush or two."

"I will bring those back. I am preparing for you to get out of here."

"Why can't go now?" Jamie asks.

"It just isn't quite ready yet. But soon." We left with both questions and answers.


	17. Morgarna!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with Morgarna. What to tell Tianna?

Claire Jamie Tianna Paul

Claire

As we leave the glen, I ask Merlin if he can tell us what time he is sending us to.

"Not yet. But I will bring you papers and things to help you prepare." He replies.

"Prepare. What do we need to?" But he grabs me arm and whispers ,"Hush." I do and Jamie tenses beside me.

Jamie  
.  
Something is very wrong. I sensed it even before Merlin hushed Claire. He leads us back to the safety of the glen and nods toward the woman walking along the path we were just on.  
.  
"Who is it?" I whisper.

"That is Morgarna."

Claire

"The Morgarna! The mother of King Arthor's supposed illegitimate son, Mordred!" I furiously whisper.

"The same. She is trouble."

"Is she a traveler too." Jamie asks.

"No. But she likes people to believe she has power. That she is a witch."

"Is she?" I ask. He just shrugs.

"We will distract her. Let you get home or gone." Jamie offers, taking my hand and holding it tight. 

"Thank you. I will be back in a few days." We nod and step out. Into her path.

Jamie

She had a feel around her. Not quite evil but not quite good either. She gets my guard up.

"And what are you doing around Merlin's glen?" She confronts us.

"I am the healer at the castle." Claire starts.

Claire

"I know who you are. The whole countryside is talking about you. You treated Lancelot. Got a seat at the queen's table."

"Yes. Well my husband and I were just out walking since.." But she inturpts.  
.  
"I have never been invited to the queen's table. I don't like you. I will be watching." And she stalks off without a word. Leaving Jamie and I looking at each other.

When we make it back, the first thing I see is Bors, up walking, dragging his injured leg behind him. I am spoiled for a fight after the encounter with Morgarna. He is the perfect target.

"And what do you think you are doing?" 

"Ma'am. Well, it is just there are so many children. I needed.."

"You need to stay off that leg. You made all those children. You can deal with them. Now move. Jamie, please help him back inside."

Jamie

I move to do it with a smile. He picked the wrong time to mess with Claire. When I get to him, he mummors,"To be ordered about by a woman," under his breath.

"What was that? Is there something you would like to share?" Claire replies.

"No ma'am." I help him inside and his wife yells out' thank you' to Claire. 

Claire

"What do you think we should tell Paul and Tianna?" I ask as we get close to the castle.

"Some but not all. Maybe share the whole truth a little at a time." I agree. We drop of the supplies in the surgery and invite Paul and Tianna to join us.

Tianna

I am happy to see Claire back. All went well in her absence. But, I lived in fear of something major happening and me not being able to help. I vow to focus only on Paul and training with Claire. I need to be as prepared as she is. I know she has something major on her mind. I hold tight to Paul's hand and wait for her to speak.

Paul

I feel the relief run through her at Claire's return. She is good, my wife. But, even I admit that Claire is better. I am relieved at Jamie's return also. There has been a ton of tension in the castle since Lancelot was injured. We sit and wait for what they have to tell us.

Claire

"We have some news from Merlin. He, well, I helped delivered him."

"Deliver him from what?" Tianna asks.

"His mother. He was born in my time." Stunned silence greets this. I quickly explain the birth certificate. And that he was here, and able to go back and forth due to a special bracelet his father had left him.

"He has went off now to get supplies and things to help us in the next time we will be in."

"And that will be?" Paul asks.

"We don't know yet." Jamie answers.


	18. Merlin and Master Raymond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets up with Master Raymond but when are they?

Merlin and Master Raymond

Merlin

I wake up in the midst of the mud and the circle. I drift back off until the feel of the drizzling rain woke me fully. I stumble up and down the hill to the little pub called The Standing Stones. I find a seat in the back, trying to be inconspicuous as I await the arrival of Master Raymond. I thought I was until the old lady appears at my table.

"Ye just came through, eh?"

"How did?"

"I danced there this morn. I ken'd someone was coming." She brings me a cup of hot tea and then leaves me to wait on Master Raymond. 

Master Raymond

I knew where he would be. It was our normal meeting place in this time. I found him, sipping hot tea at a corner table and ordered the same. 

"So, you've news for me?" I knew he did calling this meeting earlier than normal.

"Yes, I have four people in my time that you know." I must have made some sort of noise because he placed his hand over mine.

"They are safe."

Merlin

I knew he would be shocked. I am glad I can reasure him.

"How long?"

"A few months now. It did take Paul and your daughter a bit longer to recover then it did Claire and Jamie. I married them after they did. They assured me that that is what they wanted."

"It was. And I also. They love each other and he is a good man." He seems to be seeking assurance on the care of his daughter.

"He is. She is safe with him."

"You will be bringing them here, then?"

"I will. But will need some stuff from you first. But let's go somewhere where we can talk freely. And I need a bit more rest."

"Of course. Let's go." We head out to his car. It is all I know until I wake to the smell of bacon and eggs the next morning.

Master Raymond

"What do you need from me?" I ask him over breakfast.

"Birth certificates for them. Claire's may be more difficult since she was born here in 1918." He replies between bites.

"We will have to make it in Fraser. We will get marriage certificates for both couples. Everyone will assume she is a Fraser who married a Fraser. Tianna's will be Tianna Lucia. Paul's and Jamie's also in Fraser."

"That works. I also need to go shopping. Claire has requested some things and I want to get them clothing so, when they come through, they blend in."

"Perfect. Newspapers too."

"Yes. I promised that."

Merlin

We go to the food shop first for the promised chocolate. I also pick up some Scottish food for Jamie. For Paul and Tianna, I get some Winchester sauce. It is the closest I can get to the garman sauce of their time. Next, I head to the drug to pick up a couple of brushes. I also pick up shampoo and toothbrushes and paste. As well as the medical supplies. Now for the clothes.

Master Raymond

I can tell he is nervous. 

"I have never done this. Picked out clothes for women. I need simple, period appropriate, and comfortable, considering." He explains. We head to Top Shop.

Merlin

"May I help you?" She asks.

"Ahhh, yes. I need clothes for two women and really have no idea." She gives me a strange look but leads me to women's wear.

"You should find what you need here. Call out if you need more assistance."

"Thank you." Comfortable. And easy. I knew as soon as I seen them. Track suits in many colors. I picked up two. One pink with roses on it. The other plain pink. Well, it was good enough for the ladies. I pick out two more for the men. One blue and green. One red and blue. I paid for them and walked out with relief. That is done.

Master Raymond

"There is one other thing we need to try to do." He tells me as I drive.

"Yes?" I look at him curiously.

"Try to buy or, at least rent, Lallybroch."

"Lallybroch? Why?"

"It is where Jamie has been trying to get back to. He hasn't been there in four years. It won't be the same.."

"But is home. I see. I will do my best. It is near sunset. Let's get you back to them."

"Yes. Thank you as always. I should see you again soon."

"Yes. With my daughter and the others." We hug tight and I watch him and what we have gathered disappear through the vale of time.


	19. Silent Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of training, a bit of worry, a bit of silence, an invitation, more trouble with Morgarna

Jamie Claire Tianna Paul

Jamie

I wake before Claire and lay silently beside her. The sun has yet to raise and I am feeling to keyed-up to return to sleep. I can wake my wife or get-up. I move the covers carefully and slip out of bed. I pull on the strange breeks and slip down the silent stone halls towards Paul and Tianna's room.

Paul

I am awake when he knocks and cracks the door. Anxiety over this strange time, about what Merlin is up to, about being a new husband; waken me before the sun. So when he asks, in a whisper, if I am up to some sparring, I am quick to answer in the affirmative. I slip out of bed and quickly dress. I meet him in the hall and we head down to the armory where we pick out the same swords we were using before.

Claire

I wake to a cool spot beside me, instead of Jamie's heat. I wonder where he is off to as I get up. Tianna knocks on the door and I invite her in as I pull my shift over my nude body.

Tianna

I know she is the one to talk to about my worries. But how to bring it up? She looks at me with concern when I come in.

"Are you okay?" I shrug. No, I am not. But, I am not quite ready to talk about it. So, I change the subject.

"Would you like me to plait your hair back?" I ask.

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

Jamie

It feels good to be stretching muscles. To be moving in a way my body recognizes and responds to. To be training to keep my Sassanech and the lass safe.

"Same rules as before." Paul reminds me. I chuckle ken'ing which part of his body he is anxious to protect. 

"Aye lad. Same rules. Ready?" He nods and we start to spar.

Claire

I know there is something on her mind but, wait in silence as her talented hands tame my wild locks. First by taking the comb from me and gently working through the snares.

"It will be so much easier when Merlin brings brushes."

"What are brushes?" I smile and explain that they are a way to smooth out our hair without the pulling of combs. When she finishes and has it tightly plaited back, I ask her again what is on her mind.

Paul

"Can I ask you something Jamie?" I asks as we parley, moving in circles around the small courtyard, clashing the swords together.

"Aye." He comes up to block my move. 

"You being married to a healer for awhile, I think you may know."

"If it is a question of healing, then Claire would be better." He comes down with his sword and I block it at the last minute.

"It is also a question for a husband." He lowers his sword and I lower mine.

"Okay. Lets have a break and talk."

Tianna

"I worry I won't be able to get with child." I softly say. "I got my monthly again today. We have been, well, every night. Sometimes more than once and I thought I would.." I trail off.

"Oh love. It sometimes takes more than a few months. I worry about the same." I look up and meet her eyes. "I was married before, in my time. We tried for years. I never caught once. I haven't with Jamie either. I know it sometimes takes time. I wouldn't worry. Not about you."

I reach out and touch her hand. "But, you do about yourself?"

"I do. I fear I can't."

Jamie

"Is there something I need to be doing, a certain way or time, to get Tianna with child?" I wasn't sure what I expected, but that wasn't it. It gave me a pane because I have wondered the same.

"Truly Paul, I don't know. Claire hasn't..ever. If there is something I am to be doing, I don't yet ken it."

"Oh, so it is just a question of time."

"It seems to be." He nods.

"Good. Okay thank you. She is worried so.."

"Aye, shall we continue?" We do as I wonder if Claire is also worried. My line of thought is interrupted be the arrival of Arthor and Lucan. That ask if they can train with us. 

Claire

"Let's go take a walk." I say. The fresh air will do us both good. We walk out and watch the sunrise.

"A new day. A fresh start." Tianna softly says. She is right. I can't dwell on what didn't happen with Frank. After all, I could had been him. We walk slowly along until we see Morgarna approaching.

"I hear you two have been invited to the banquet at the request of the queen. To even sit at her table." She spits out at us. Her eyes flash and her hands are planted on her waist. Tianna quivers beside me and I step in front of her.

"I have not heard such, neither by the queen or any of her ladies-in-waiting. Thank you for the information. I will confirm it with the queen today whan I see her. Come Tianna."

"I am still watching." She growls out as we pass her. I ignore her implied threat.

"Who, in heaven, was that?" Tianna asks once we are far enough away.

"Morgarna. Merlin says she is dangerous. I agree. Stay away from her." She nods her agreement. We walk a bit farther and hear the clashing of swords. We walk over to the courtyard and see or husbands sparring with Arthor and Lucan.

Jamie

I am surprised at how talented Arthor is with a sword. Sae, not just a king who sits on his thrown then. That is good. I lift my weary arm to block another, would be, blow. A second later, he is doing the same. Paul and Lucan had finished already. They stand and watch as the metal of our swords start to glow in the raising sun. The clank, clank, clank, and; the sound of our increasingly labored breathes are the only sounds in the courtyard. Finally, Arthor lowers his sword.

"A draw then?" He offers. I am happy to accept that. I lower my own.

"I am hungry. Would you men like to join me to break the fast? And, you are also invited to a gathering I am having this eve."

"We would be honored to accept both." I answer. We follow them towards the hall. I look around for Claire and Tianna as we enter, expect them to already be here. But nae sign of them.

Claire

"What do we do?" Tianna asks as we walk away, silently away from the nen.

"Follow my lead. I know exactly how to teach them a lesson for sneaking off the spar." We enter the hall and spot our husbands. Jamie meets my eyes and smiles. I turn and walk past, toward Guinevere and her waiting ladies, without a word. He frowns as I pass him but says not a word in this public space.

"What a lovely hairstyle." Guinevere comments.

"Thank you. Tianna fixed it for me." Tianna blushes under the praise. It deepens when Guinevere asks if she can train her own head lady-in-waiting to fix hers in a similar fashion.

"Yes ma'am." She stumbles out. From across the room, I feel Morgarna's angry glance on us. I shiver and then square my shoulders. I will not let her hate get to me.

Jamie

"I think we are in a spot of trouble lad." I say to Paul after the lasses pass without a word.

"Me too."

Claire

"Would you and Tianna join me and my ladies at the Gathering tonight." The queen asks.

"It would be our honor."


	20. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin returns and the Gathering starts with a bang.

Claire Jamie Tianna Paul Merlin

Claire

Tianna and I were the last to leave the hall due to Tianna arranging for Guinevere's head lady-in-waiting to learn how to plait hair.

"You can watch me do Claire's before the Gathering." She told her. With that arranged, we head out. I find Jamie pacing in the hall.

"Why dinna ye speak to me when ye entered?"

"Why did you sneak off to train this morning?" I countered.

Jamie

I ken she is angry. I need to try to sooth her. "I would have told ye, mo Ghariad. But, ye were sleeping sae peaceful. I ken how ye hate being woken up. Unless." I arch me eyes at her and give her my most beguiling smile. She starts to respond when someone yells out, Merlin!"

Claire

I want to fuss at him. He should not get off so easy. But, Merlin's return inturpts the argument. I rush to his side followed by Jamie, Tianna, and Paul.

"My dears! So glad to see you. I must see Arthor. I will then come to see you." He promises. All we can do is return to the surgery and wait.

I pace back and forth until Jamie stops me. "Come mo chariade, he will be here soon." 

"I know. It is just, he holds the key to getting out of here. Come Tianna, we will sterilize some bandages as we wait." That is what we are doing when Merlin enters.

Merlin

"Come loves, gather around. We must whisper." They form a circle near the fireplace. I had out the gifts. The ones I can bring here. I hand Claire her chocolate, three bars. Her eyes get huge and a smile splits her face. It gets bigger when I hand her two brushes. I hand the haggis and cloodie dumplings to Jamie. His mouth drops open in shock before a happy yelp escapes him. I hand Tianna and Paul the Worcester sauce. They look to it then to me.

"It is the closest thing to garam in the time you will be heading to. Thought ye should get used to it."

"And that time is?" Claire asks.

"Can't yet say. But have the promised papers at my house. Will show you there." Before anyone can raise a protests, I add," I've some things I thought you may need that you didn't ask for." I hand Claire the shampoo.

"Shampoo!" She sqeals out before recalling she must be quiet. Her hand clamps over her mouth. "Thank you!" Said a lot quieter.

"Thought you would like that."

"Thought you would like that."

"What is..?" Jamie inquires.

"A soap made especially for your hair." Claire explains.

"If you won't yell, I will give you the rest." She nods, covering her mouth again with her hand. "Okay." I hand her the toothbrushes and paste. She stays fairly quiet. Only uttering a tiny squeak.

"What is it?" Tianna asks.

"A way to keep our teeth and mouth clean. I will show you all how to use them later."

"And where will I cook this?" Jamie asks.

"You can boil it in a pot here. Just lock the door." Claire replies.

"Okay. Look there is more then paperwork. We need to prepare a place cor you to live. Patience is required."

"True. We got lucky here. With Arthor knowing." Claire agrees before offering her husband and friends bites of the chocolate. They all make strange faces. Both Claire and I laugh.

Tianna

Claire and I return to her room where I take out her plait. She hands me one of the strange brushes and I run it through her hair. I am shocked at how easy it goes through. 

"Told you, you would never want to use a comb again." She says with a smile. I agree as I easily run the brush through her hair. When their is a knock on the door, I hide it under the blanket on the bed. I show the lady how to plait hair. She thanks me and we all head to the hall for the Gathering

Paul

We see Merlin start to leave. Claire stops him, whispering something in his ear. He nods and changes course, heading into the hall.

"What did you say to him?" I ask her.

"Just told him I had a feeling he would be needed."

Claire

The sense of wrongness is stronger when we enter the hall. Morgarna gives us a look of disdain. The knights and ladies stand at the entrance of King Arthor and Queen Guinevere. Morgarna focus is intensely on them. A pageboy brings the king a cup to toast his subjects. And time seems to slow as I see Morgarna's smile as he lifts the cup up. I am running towards him, screaming, 'no!' But, it feels like my legs are full of cement. I knock it out of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did he drink it? Was it posioned?


	21. To Save The Life of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frantic effort to save King Arthur

Claire Jamie Merlin

Claire

I knock the cup out of his hand and the liquid falls as the momentum carries me forward and down too. But, at first I believe any embarrassment will be worth it. That he hadn't digested any. I was wrong.

My first clue was the horror filled scream of Guinevere. The second is the sight of Arthur collapsing beside me.

"Merlin!" I scream out unable to move fast enough to catch him from the floor. He was there as was Jamie and Paul, pulling me up before running over to assist Merlin.

Jamie

"To the surgery!" My wife orders. Daggini is there to help transport the king out of the suddenly silent hall. We move quickly and soon have him placed on the table/ bed.

"Everyone but myself, Merlin, Tianna, Jamie, Paul, and Daggini needs to leave." Claire announces. I look around to see the room and doorway jammed with knights and ladies. 

"Ye heard her. Clear out!" My voice and stance are effective at removing everyone.

"Stomach pump?" Claire addresses Merlin.

"Yes. The only option."

Merlin

It is a blessing to have a modern healer in the castle at a time like this. She is impressive as she sends Tianna after salt and Daggini after charcoal. All while keeping an eye on Arthur's vitals. I turn to the small cabinet and fetch the small tube.

"Jamie, keep watch. No one else needs in this room. It is going to get messy." She tells him. He nods and turns keeping one eye on us and one on the door. Tianna returns from the kitchen with the salt as Daggini does from the blacksmith with the charcoal.

Jamie

Claire moves to his head and pulls open his mouth. And then Merlin...what is he doing? A' Dhai, he is putting the strange tube down his gullet! I must have made a noise because Claire looks towards me.

"Deep breathes Jamie. We need no other patient." I try as I watch them work.

Claire

Poor Jamie. There was no time to warn nor explain. We have a matter of minutes to save his life.

"Tianna, disolve the salt in a cup of that hot water. Good. Now come and take my place." I direct her hands into position to hold his mouth open. "Watch me. You may need to know how to do this some day."

"The consistency of a pourable paste.' Merlin had explained what we needed done to the charcoal. I walk over to my work table. I gather my pessal and mortar and start grinding the charcoal. Merlin pours the salt water down the tube. I mix the charcoal powder with water until it is the right consistency. It is poured down the tube also. Merlin pulls the tube out and turns him to the side. He vomits and vomits.

Jamie

"I know. It isn't pretty. But, may have saved his life." Claire says.

"Poison then?"

"Yes. And I know who did it. It was Morgarna."

"How do you know that?" Merlin asks before I can.

"She had the biggest smile on her face as she watched him take the cup. And the pageboy was a boy I had never seen before. Seemed a bit dressed above the other pages too."

Merlin looks at her intently. "Describe him."

She closes her eyes to focus. "Shoulder length wavy brown hair."

"Mordred." He says sadly.

"Mordred? The child of Morgarna and Arthur?" Claire says her eyes wide with shock.

"The very one. She wants him on the throne and would have no problem putting him up to it."

Bors is suddenly barging in. "Morgarna and Mordred have escaped the castle!" I ken exactly what I need to do.

"I will track them down."

"I will accompany you." Paul says.

Claire

"Wait!" I say," we must move Arthur first." We get him to his room. Daggini and Bors also offer to go. "No, Bors, you still have stitches and Daggini, you must stay to help protect your king. We will need a 24 hour guard. And a healer. We need at least three other knights he trusts."

"Gwain, Ector, and Gareth." Merlin suggests. 

"Perfect. All trusted knights of the round table." Bors agrees. 

Jamie

"Okay. We need off." I say. My wife stops me.

"Get the witch and her spawn. And then return to me James Fraser. And bring Tianna's husband back too." She instructs. I kiss her hard.

"I promise mo' Ghariad." As we head out, after collecting swords, Tristan runs up.

"I am going too." We are all soon off.


	22. Search( On the Trail of a Witch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for Morgarna and Mordred.

Jamie and Paul

Jamie

Tristan introduces us to the other knight, Sir Lebius. And we all hurry to the stables. I am given a horse called Ray and Paul one called Swallow. And we are off. We set the horses to galloping and Paul mumbles something about horses not being as good as chariots.

"Paul, Rome has roads. They don't yet. Chariots would be impossible here. But, horses can go anywhere. Don't grouse lad. Let's just find the witch so you can return to Tianna and I to Claire." He spurs Swallow to move faster then. He catches up with Tristan and I chuckle as I do the same with Lebius.

I notice the leaves turning up and look to the blue sky. Despite that, I know the turning leaves predict rain. I mention this to Lebius.

"The sky is blue. Nary a cloud. It isn't going to rain." He replies.

"Ye will see." I am proven right an hour later when the sky opens and rain pours down. By the time we make it to the next town over, we are sodden. We stop at the first tavern we see, seeking warmth to dry by, beer for our bellies, and information.

Paul

Jamie instructs Lebius and myself to find a table, explaining he and Tristan are going after beer and news of Morgarna.

"What will you ask?" I ask him.

"Ohh, I willna tell him what has happened. No reason to start rumors and panic. I will simply tell him that the King wishes to question her and her son."

They return a few minutes later with four beers and a spot of information. "Seems she threatened a couple of people with a curse to get their horses." 

"When was this?" Lebius asks.

"Yesterday. We are right on their trail. And them having horses will help with the tracking. The horse dung will make following easier. So, she didn't stay in Devon. Where else might she be heading?" He addresses the knights.

"If it was me, I would be heading inland. The coast would trap her." I answer.

"He is right. The inlands. And the moors. Don't you think. Lebius?" Tristan asks.

"The moors, ehh. She can hide amoung them."

Jamie

"We need to search at night. The fire light she will need, will make finding her easier." Tristan says as we leave the tavern. We ride for a while before finding a place to camp. I dream of Murtagh. We sleep until the sun goes down. We are then up returning to the search. 

The land is sae flat, I can see for miles. It is intrupted only by a few large rocks, here and there. In the moonlit shadow of one of them, I see movement. I signal the others and we surround the rock. It isn't Morgarna nor her bairn. But, the man we unintentionally scare, is able to tell us that they had passed heading east.

We finally catch up with them in the darkest part of the night. Making a V formation sae they canna escape, we surround them. Paul and Trisran grab the boy. Lebius and I, his mam.

"You have an appointment with the king. He wishes a word with you."

She laughs in a way that sends chills down our backs. "The king is dead."

"Nae, he isna. My wife and Merlin saved him. A dinna ye go calling them witches. Naught with what ye are." 

Tristan gathers some rope from his saddle and ties Morgarna to his horse. He secures the hands of her son and places him on the horse with Lebius. We head home.

When we arrive, a few days later, we are all tired and saddle sore. Paul and I sport the begins of facial hair. Bors runs out to meet us and takes custody of our prisoners. He leads them to the dungeon. Merlin appears and informs us that Arthur is awake.


	23. Welcome Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men get reacquainted with their wifes. Arthur makes a surprise offer  
> Explicit

Claire, Tianna, Jamie, Paul

Claire

We stand in Arthur's room, Tianna and I. We are both pacing. It has been a week and, if all went well, they should be back soon. I watch Tianna bite at her lip as she folds clean clothes by Arthur's bed. I know she has not even spent on night away from Paul since their wedding. It is hard. I hadn't spent much time away from Jamie either. I missed him terribly. I walk over towards the window. I gasp when I see the riders galloping toward the castle.

"They are coming. And they have them."

Tianna

I spin around at the same time Bors, who had been guarding the king and us, does.

"Daggini, come guard Arthur and the ladies. I will see to the witch." He runs out leaving Claire and I still watching the rapid approach of our men. They stop and we watch the handover of the prisoners. Daggini enters and watches with us. Paul and Jamie walk toward the door and out of our sight.

Jamie

After getting rid of the prisoners and finding out, from Merlin, that Arthur is awake, we follow him in. Toward the king and our wifes. I run my hand over my face, wondering what Claire will think of the slight beard. No time or equipment to shave. 

We enter and I draw Claire close to me before approaching a drowsy King Arthur. I kneel beside him. "We captured her. And yo...err..the lad." 

"Thank you Jamie. Your wife and Merlin saved my life and you and Paul have brought justice. You will all be properly rewarded. I must sleep more now." I nod and stand.

"I will keep an eye on him tonight. Let you get good nights sleep with your wifes." He winks at us. 

Paul

I am so thankful to Merlin. I need time alone with my wife. And they way she looks at me, shows me she feels the same. She and Claire both request that we don't shave right away. I am confused by this and the giggles that accompany the requests. Jamie draws me back and explains.

"They have a lot of fair skin, our lasses." I still look blankly at him. "Our beards will feel, ahhh different, on all that fair skin."

I get it and blush even as my cock tightens at the thought. I move the catch up with my wife and draw her quickly to our room.

Claire

"I have missed you badly." I say as I draw him close as soon as the heavy door shuts. He nuzzles my neck and the feel of the coarse facial hair against my skin tightens my nipples and makes me wet.

"I missed ye too. A lot. May I show ye how much?"

"Please."

Tianna

He pulls me close as soon as we are alone. His kiss scratches my face in a very pleasurable way. I press closer, deepening it. He lifts up.

"I didn't like being away from you. I didn't like it at all."

"I didn't like it either. Sleeping and waking up alone."

"You won't tonight." He promises as he lifts me up and carries me to our bed.

Jamie

A lot of fair skin. And I am anxious to explore every bit of it. I start at her neck. I am distracted by how soft and good smelling her hair is.

"Shampoo. We will do yours later." She explains when I ask. Shampoo. Interesting. But not as much as the smell of her skin under my nose, the sweet taste of it under my mouth. I licked and sucked, rubbed my beard across her. I lift up just to give me time to pull off her clothes and rid myself of mine.

"I am sorry. I should have taken time to bath." I say when I realize I don't smell near as sweet as she does.

"Don't worry Jamie. I will wash down your body and hair later. For now, I just want you." I back her into the bed and kiss all over that soft fair skin, marking her with my beard.

Paul

I know this is what she wants but I fear marring her skin. "Are you sure you don't want me to shave?"

"Very. I want to feel this, she runs her hand across my face, against my chest and," she stops and blushes," and maybe lower."

Ohh," I had pleased her with my tongue several times. It was always pleasing to us both. "Lower. Yes." I run my tongue down her chest. I rub my chin across her nipples and get the most incredible little squeak out of her, before sucking them.

Claire

"I want you between my legs," I boadly tell Jamie. He had been joyfully playing with breasts for the last few minutes. It was incredible and made me slightly crazy. But,I needed..and the thought of that coarse hair against my most delicate skin..

"Do ye Sassanech? Weel, what the lady wants. " he works his way down. I am soon screaming, as I pull on his hair, and try to wrap my boneless feeling legs up over him to hold him in place. I vaguely hear, what sounds like Tianna also crying out. 

The next morning, I slip out of my husband's grip to check on Arthur. I meet Tianna in the hall. 

"Did you sleep well?" I ask her.

"Very. Did you?"

"I most certainly did." We grin at each other as we enter Arthur's room. We find him awake. I walk over and take his hand to take his pulse. It is strong and steady. I am very pleased with his recovery. I tell him so.

"That is all you and Merlin, and you too Tianna. She meet for me to be dead. I would like to see you and your husbands back here after you break fast."

"Of course. We will be here. You need to eat too." I made sure both him and Merlin had a bowl of beef broth before we headed to the hall.

Jamie

I woke alone. I figured Claire had went to check on Arthur. I raise and wash off some and shave. The whiskerz had done their job last night but, now they itch. After I head into the hall. I find Paul. I see he has shaved also. We smile at each other and head out to find our wives.

"We need to go see Arthur after breakfast." She informs me when we find her and Tianna. We all walk into the Hall together. 

"Why?" I ask. She shrugs and kisses me before heading over to join the ladies-in-waiting.

Claire

We head back to Arthur as soon as we finish. He sits up to greet us when we enter.

"My saviours," he greets us," come close. I have something to discuss with you." We do. He looks up and smiles. "As promised, you are to be rewarded for your extraordinary work in stopping Morgarna's evil plan. You will be made Knights and Dames of the round table."

"It can't be me." I think dazzed.

Jamie

I wasn't sure what to expect. But, it sure wasn't this. From a Highlander, to a Gladiator, and now a Knight. What next? I look towards my wife and see the strangest look on her face. I will ask her about it. But first.

"Thank you sire' for the incredible honor." I and Paul bow low before him. The ladies courtsy.


	24. Not Just a Fable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finally tells the others what is on her mind.

Claire Jamie Merlin

Claire

When we leave Arthur's room, my head is spinning. The unbelievable is becoming truth. I feel the need for time alone to think. To decide what to do. I turn to Jamie, who has a tight hold of my hand and Tianna and Paul who are behind us, and say," I need a few minutes alone." A confused and hurt looking Jamie drops my hand. I hate that he is feeling neglected but, I must get my head straight. I turn and head towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

Jamie

She is unnaturally quiet as we exit the room. And then she asks for time alone. Alone! I feel the sting of her rejection even as my rational mind reminds me that if she needs time, it isn't about me. That she is going through something. I watch, though, to see what direction she is going.

Claire

I pace the roof. What to do? Do I tell them? It involves them too. This involves them too. I walk and talk aloud, praying my uncle can hear me through the vale of time.

"What do I do Uncle Lamb? How do I handle this?"

Jamie

I pace for awhile. I ken that she needs time to work out what is going on in her head. I wait as long as I can stand before heading up the stairs. I stop, with a story to go, when I hear her speaking aloud. Seeking the counsel of her uncle. I tighten for a moment. Her uncle nae her husband. I shake it off as I slowly walk up the stairs. It must have to do with the future. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her. 

"Can I help mo' ghairde?" She sighs and relaxes against my back.

"No. I need to talk to Merlin." Lamb and now Merlin. It must have something to do with the future. Despite that knowledge, I feel a pane of rejection that comes out in my voice as I say,

"Weel, let's inside. It is going to rain." She follows me down.

Claire

As soon as Tianna sees me, she draws me to her for a tight hug. "It will be okay."

"I know. Thank you. I think I need a bit of a rest. I am going to lie down for a bit." 

Jamie

As soon as she left, I turn to Paul. I need to get rid of this nervous energy. Not ken'ing what is going on in Claire's head was driving me crazy. 

"Would you spar some with me?" He turns to Tianna. She nods

"Same rules as before." She reminds us. We both nod and head to get weapons. We are soon clashing swords together. He gets the best of me a few times. My mind is not fully here. 

Claire

I sleep for a few hours and then wake determined to see Merlin and ask his advise. I head to the hall and he is there. 

"I need to ask you something."

"Of course. Come." He leads me to a room I have never been in before. It is a bit messy. He apologizes as he cleans off two chairs and offers me a seat.

Merlin

I know she has something major on her mind. I wait patiently for her to speak.

"I know something. Something my Uncle Lamb said. I thought it a fable. Until..and it involves Tianna, Jamie, and Paul too. I don't know whether to tell them."

"If it involves the others, you must tell them." I advise. 

"Yes. I must. Do you want to know what it is?"

"Them for now. I probably already do anyway."

"I am sure you do. Thank you." She slips out and goes to find Tianna. I say a quick prayer that she finds peace.

Jamie

We spar until the sunsets and our stomachs start to growl. We return the swords and head to the great hall. I am relieved to see Claire and Tianna walking toward the other ladies. She gives me a small smile. It helps but I am still anxious to ken what is on her heart.

Claire

"I need to see you all three after." I tell Tianna as we join the others. She smiles, nods, and offers to go tell them. I smile as I see her steal a kiss from Paul after telling them.

"I see why you volunteered to tell them." I tease when she returns. She blushes but doesn't deny it. The other ladies also tease her.

We head out and meet up with our husband's. We all head to the surgery. 

Jamie

I am frustrated as we gather together. I sit, cross my arms, and say," What is it then?" I feel a soft hand on my arm. It is Tianna's.

"Now be quiet Jamie. She will tell us. It is why we are here." I calm at the knowledge she doesn't ken either. Claire shakes her head at my reaction and takes several deep breaths.

Claire

"I thought it one of the many fables he told me. Until today. I had forgotten, you see. But, when he said." I can see Jamie is getting impatient. I hold up my hand and gives him a look that stills him." I was eight or nine. We were in the dessert. I recall how bright the stars were. Like they were placed there just for Uncle Lamb and I. He tucked my in under the tent.

"Would you fancy a story?"

"Yes please."

"It was the time of the knights. Arthur was on the English throne. He was almost killed. An assassination attempt stopped by the castles healers and Merlin. A grateful Arthur did something unprecedented. He knighted the healer and her apprentice. Made these two ladies Dames of the round table. Knighted their husbands too. For, they went in search and captured the would-be assassin. They were knighted Dame Claire and Dame Tianna. The only ladies of the round table."

I come back to the present and their stunned faces. "I thought he used my name to draw me in. But.."

"It is true. We all become legends." Paul says.

"Yes we do." I let the tension out of my body, relieved at the sharing. Jamie draws me to him. He is shaken too. We cling to each other.


	25. Knighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frasers are knighted.

Claire Jamie Tianna Paul Arthur Merlin

Claire

We all head back to our own rooms after the shock of my revelation fades a bit. The fact that we are to become legends is a bit hard to digest. Jamie and I enter our room. I strip down to my shift and Jamie down to his shirt and we get into bed, exhausted by the events of the day. Jamie pulls me close, spooning me to him and I come to understand that part of him isn't tired. He moves purposely against my bum.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I would think that would be obvious Sassanech."

"It is. I meant why. Do you think I would be open to that after the way you treated me today?"

"I was just.."

"Being an arse. Not happening today Jamie."

"I am sorry. I worry when you pull away from me."

"I pulled away from everyone. I needed to think."

"I know that now. Will you forgive me for being an arse?"

"Of course. Good night Jamie." He sighs but accepts my no. He just cuddles against me and breaths,

"I love you Claire."

"I love you Jamie." We drift to sleep.

I woke with the first rays of sun coming through the window. I slip out of Jamie's grip and pull my dress back on. I walk into the hall and see Tianna doing the same. I suggest we go check on Arthur. We head that way. 

We find him under the guard of Bors and Merlin. I walk over and take his pulse, count his respiration, and check his color. All are much better. I am quite relieved.

"You are doing extraordinarily well. I am clearing you to get out of bed today." I tell him.

"Thank you. That is wonderful news for I plan your knighting for today."

"Today! I thought it would take several days." I sputter out.

"All came together faster then I expected." 

"Well that is...ahhh thank you sire'."

"Arthur." He corrects with a laugh as we courtsies our way out of the room. Merlin follows.

Merlin

"You told them?" I ask Claire after they leave.

"Yes, you knew, didn't you?"

"I did. I do. That is why it was so important that you told them."

"We are to be legends." Tianna says with awe.

"You are. Well deserved ones."

"Thank you Merlin. Come Tianna. Let's go check on Lancelot before we have to get ready."

Tianna

We knock on the door and a female voice calls out," Who is it?"

"Claire and Tianna. Come to check on Lancelot." Claire answers. We are invited in and find one of the.ladies-in-waiting washing Lancelot. This doesn't phase Claire who walks right up and kneels, taking the ankle of his injured leg.

"I am checking the pulse to make sure it is getting proper blood flow." She instructs. She had explained pulses and blood flow, the heart and such to me already. 

"Your pulse is good. It means the cast is not to tight and you should heal properly. We are.sorry for barging in like this." Claire tells Lancelot.

"Oh that is fine." He says. His smile towards us and an even bigger smile towards the lady, says more.

"Someone.got some last night, didn't they?" Claire mumbles under her breath. I giggle and quickly cover my mouth. "Okay. I am allowing you up today. You may walk around here and outside with the crutches." Said louder and directed to Lancelot.

"Crutches?"

"A gift from Jamie." She turns to fetch them from where they lean against the door frame. "They will help you keep your balance and keep your weight of that injured leg."

She explains how they work: about how they are placed under his arms, how he is to lean into them, keep his injured leg up, push with his arms then with his foot. She gets him up, makes sure he can use them right, and is steady. He catches on quickly.

"Are you both okay with this?" She asks them both. They both agree they are and we leave.

Jamie

They walk in talking and laughing. It takes all I have not to grab and shake them. I see Paul restraining himself too.

"Where were ye!" I shout out.

"We checked on Arthur and Lancelot. Took him the crutches. He caught on to how to use them quickly." Claire calmly says.

"That.is all well and good but, you left without informing me and.Jamie where you were. And you must!" Paul informs his wife and mine. I see Tianna give him a furious look. He drops his head. I am not so easily intimidated by Claire's matching look.

"What he said is right. We are tasked by the order of the king and our wedding vowes with your protection. That is hard to do when we dinna ken yer whereabouts."

"We are sorry. You are right. We will wake you next time. By the way, we are.all to be knighted today. We best be getting ready." That takes anything else I think of telling her, right out of my head. She directs Tianna and I to follow her back to our room and sents Paul after some warm water.

Paul

I watch as Claire directs Tianna to lean back over the pot and pours water over her head. I am soon distracted by the way that position pushes her bossom out. I can't hold back a soft groan. Both Claire and Jamie look at me and grin. She then adds some of the strange liquid( the shampoo, I remind myself) to her hair. She massages it in and my wives hair is soon a mass of suds. I have never seen anything like it. She then rinses them out and directs Tianna to go sit by the fire so it can start to dry. She does Jamie's next. And then the bit of hair I have. Tianna then does hers and then offers to braid it up in a twist for the ceremony. Jamie and I watch our wives fix each others hair. There is a knock on the door.

Claire

The servants bring in four sets of clothes. Two gowns, one deep green, like Tianna's wedding dress. The other a deep blue with gold accents on the sleeves. The men have fancy shirts and breeks. 

"Nice. But I bet they itch too." Paul grumbles. I laugh.

"Get used to wearing breeks lads. I've a feeling that where we are going next, you will still have too and not even as a true Scot. Neither will Tianna and I."

"What do you mean Sassanech?"

"You will see Jamie." We dress and walk hand in hand into the great hall. It has been transformed for the ceromony. The tables are moved to the side leaving the middle completely open. The king and queen sit on thrones at the end of the room. Merlin stands behind Arthur and the knights stand in a half circle behind them. We pass by his subjects lining our way like they are on a parade route.

Arthur

"We are here to knight the Fraser's as knights and dame's of the round table. They have been a gift from God to the kindom. Claire and Tianna, with the assistance of Merlin, saved my life from the evil plan of Morgarna and her son Mordred. Jamie and Paul, tracked them down and brought them back for justice. Claire, step forward."

Claire

I walk towards him on legs that feel like rubber. I can feel the eyes of the people on me and the beckoning eyes of the king. I kneel before him. And, as I have seen depicted in numerous paintings, he places his sword on first on one of my quivering shoulders then the other.

"I dub thee, Dame Claire Fraser of the round table." He says. He places his hand out and I take it, thinking he is helping me up. From behind him, Merlin hands him something. He slips it on my middle finger. A ring with a amethyst stone in the center.

"Thank you sire'."

"Thank you Claire." He helps me to my feet and I rejoin the others.

Tianna

He calls me up next. I know what to do from watching Claire. I am so thankful she was called first.

"I dub thee Dame Tianna Fraser of the round table." He slips a ring, Merlin hands him on my finger too. It has a sapphire in it.

"Thank you sire'."

"Thank you Tianna."

Jamie

I kneel before him as I have at the feet of my uncle. The difference is I respect him much more.

"I dub thee Knight Jamie Fraser of the round table." Merlin hands him the most beautiful sword I have ever seen. In the hilt is a stone, an amethyst to match the one in Claire's ring. I am speechless for a moment.

"Thank ye sire'." I finally get out.

"Thank you Jamie.

Paul

It feels unreal. To be kneeling before a king to be honored. Me, a former slave.

"I dub thee Knight Paul Fraser of the round table." I am handed a sword that is designed like Jamies. In the hilt is a beautiful blue stone like the one in Tianna's ring. Honored and presented with a valuable gift!

"Thank you sire'."

"Thank you Paul."

Arthur

"In the morrow we will all gather around the round table to discuss what is to be done with Morgarna. Until then, eat, drink, and be merry!"


	26. The Trial Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do with Morgarna

Claire Tianna Arthur Jamie 

Claire

We eat and drink well into the night. Sometime in the early hours of the morning, I and Tianna, lead our very drunk husbands to bed. They both lean heavily on us. I guide Jamie towards the door and ask Tianna to join me out in the hall after she gets Paul laid down.

I direct Jamie to the bed and hear the same' thump' come from Tianna and Paul's room as she does the same. I then meet her in the hallway. I immediately wrap my arms around her.

Tianna

I don't know what to do. Was she drunk and feeling weepy too? I just hold her.

"I wanted to thank you Tianna. For always being there for me. For being the sister I never had. I don't think I could have got through all this without you." She says. I am stunned.

"Claire, I feel the same. I never thought I would be free to have any type of family. Now to have a husband, sister, brother. It is a bit overwhelming, in a wonderful way."

"Speaking of husband's, do you want me to come help you get him sorted?"

"No, but thank you. I must learn."

"I am just here if you need me."

"Thank you." I hug her and stumble into the room, blinded by my tears.

Claire

I find Jamie in the same position I had left him in. He lays flat on his back with his shoes and breeks on. I come and take his shoes off, then lift his hips and arse to slip off his breeks. I get down to my shift and climb into bed. He mumbles before turning to spoon me, hand across my hip holding me close. I smile as I drift off to sleep.

I awake just a few hours later, groaning a bit as the sun hits my eyes. I nudge my sleeping husband and get a grunt in return.

"Listen, you get mad when I don't wake you, so I am waking you." I tell him. He mumbles something in Ghaildhig and rolls away. I shrug as I get out of bed. "I tried. Don't you dare yell when you find me gone.

I step into the hall and find Tianna.

"Not growl. He mumbled in Ghaildhig and rolled back over. We tried. Lets go get breakfast and see if Merlin has something for their hangovers.

Even better then willowbark tea, he pulls a packet out of a hidden compartment in his room.

"Pain killers. Modern meds. It won't make them dizzy or drowsy. But will stop the headache and sooth the sick stomachs. I have already dosed Arthur. Just don't let anyone see them." He says. 

I give him a grateful hug. And head out. A lady-in-waiting stops us before we get to our rooms. She has new gowns( as the first Dames of the round table) for Tianna and I. And new breeks and shirts for Jamie and Paul.

The gown are rich red velvet with Arthur's seal on them. The breeks and shirts are very high quality and the shirts also contain Arthurs seal. We hurry them back to our husbands, so we can get ready.

Jamie

I wake with a splitting head when Claire breezes back in.

"Jamie love, you must be up."

"Must ye be sae loud Sassanech?"

"Yes. Sorry but Morgarna's trial starts soon and we must get ready." I groan as I sit up and Claire is there, holding a glass of water in one hand and a wee round something in the other.

"What is it?"

"A gift from Merlin. Modern medicine. It will help your hangover." I trust her and Merlin, sae I take it and swallow it. She then presents me with the new clothes. We are both soon dressed.

Claire

We enter the room with the round table in the center of it. I feel like I am stepping into a dream or a painting. I feel a bit dizzy and grab Jamie's arm for support. The other knight's slowly enter. All look worse for wear. Bor's slumps into a seat.

"Can we be as quiet as possible? My poor head is hurting badly."

"Well if you hadn't drank so much, it wouldn't be." I retort.

He glares at me. "I see making you a Dame hasn't cured that salty tongue."

"No, and I would have told ye the same, Dame or not." From beside me, Jamie chuckles.

"My wife is naught the meek and obedient type."

"And aren't we all thankful she isn't." Arthur says as he enters the room. He directs us to four empty seats to his left. Tianna and I seat in the middle with our husbands on either side of us. "I see Dame Claire, you have no problem putting Bors in his place. That is good."

Arthur

"You all know why we are here. We must decide how to deal with Morgarna. But first, justice demands we hear the evidence against her. Dame Claire, tell us how you came to conclude that she was the one who poisoned me."

Claire

"It was a series of things. The way she watched carefully as the page boy brought it to you. Her evil smile when she saw you take it. At first I thought I had made it to you on time. That I knocked the glass away fast enough. Until you collapsed and the queen screamed. I knew it was poison right away. The odor on your lips and coming from the spilled glass was very distinct.I didn't know it was your own..err that it was Mordred that gave it to you until Merlin told me. I do know if you would have taking a whole swallow that naught but God could have saved you."

"Thank you Dame Claire for everything. Bors, tell us of Morgarna and Morden's attempted escape." He sits up a bit more and rubs his head.

"I was pacing outside the hall, awaiting word. She came flying by. Dragging Modred after her. I quickly came to understand what was going on and ran to tell Daggini."

Arthur

Thank you Bors. Tristan or Jamie, please tell us of their capture." Tristan looks to him.

"You Scots are story tellers, go ahead."

Jamie

"We went to her town, thinking she may be hiding among her people. She wasn't there. But, we did receive word that she had stopped two travelers along the road and threatened them with a curse to steal their horses. We determined she would head inland rather then risk being trapped by the sea. The moors was agreed to be the most logical place. Where she could attempt to hide. We meet up with another man who told us the direction she was heading. 

We caught up with them that night. When we told her we were taken her back to stand before ye, she declared ye dead. I informed her otherwise." A mummor goes through them at my words.

Arthur

"Silence. I believe it is plain to see. She planned and almost succeed in executiing me. Anyone disagree?" No one does. "So, she will be burned alive."

Claire

"NO!"

To ba continued


	27. The Trial Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A easier death is offered.

Claire Jamie Arthur

Claire

Everyone looks at me with wide eyes after my outburst. I take several deep breathes before turning to Arthur.

"Can we have a moment to catch our breaths and settle." He gives permission and we all stand. I grab Jamie and pull him away from the others. "You can go with me and keep quiet or stay and wait." I declare before heading down to the dungeon.

Jamie

I was shocked when she yelled out like that. I understood after what almost happened in my time. But, now to have her heading to the witch! I grab her arm and turn her around.

"Where do ye think ye are going?"

"To try to stop her from being burned."

"How?"

"Just stand back and listen. But, don't be seen." I follow her with a frown. I will stay out of sight but, will be in arms reach of her in case the witch tries something.

Claire

"Morgarna?" She moves out of the shadows as far as she can. The light is terrible here but, the amethyst most have caught some light, for she gasps.

"You have been knighted!"

"I have. As well as Tianna and our husband's. This puts me in a position to offer you an easier death. Arthur wishes you burned."

"Why would you?"

"Not for you. If you plead guilty, taken responsibility for what you and Mordred did, and convince him to treat his father with respect, I believe I can get him to give you an easy death. Do it for Modred. He my sit at the round table one day." I can see her thinking as she paced the length of the chains.

"I will do it. I just ask one thing." I wait. "That I be allowed to say goodbye to my son." I nod.

"I will see what I can do. Oh, and I've a witness to our conversation." I see her start at that as we head out. I sooth my dress and head to Arthur.

Jamie

"Will the lad be knighted?" I ask as we leave. 

"History says yes. That is why it is so important Morgarna sooths the way between him and his father." She takes my hand as we approach Arthur and I can tell she is nervous.

Arthur

"I need to speak with you in private. Things that others can't hear." She announces. I understand immediately. I stand and tell the others that we will be back to finish it soon

I lead them to my private chamber and post a guard at the door. I then turn to her.

"I apologize for my outburst earlier. It is just, at the beginning, before all went so wrong, I was almost burned as witch. A fellow time traveler was. I know she needs punished. That she must be put to death. But, if she pleads guilty and teaches Mordred to show you respect, then maybe it could be an easier death. Not for her, but for Mordred. He may just sit at your table one day."

"Indeed!" I had wanted to do more for the boy. But, with his mother alive. And, now to learn that he will be a knight of the round table!

"If she pleads guilty and does right by the boy, I can offer a quick beheading instead. I will have Daggini do it. He is best with the sword."

"Thank you. May I request one other thing?" I nod at her to continue. "May my husband and I and Paul and Tianna be excused from witnessing the execution. I saw a lot of death in my time. I just.."

"Yes. I will send you and Knight Jamie as well as the other Dame and Knight Fraser, if they feel the same; to the glen with Merlin for a few days. That do?"

"Yes. Thank you Arthur."

"Good. Now let's rejoin the others and finish this."


	28. An Easy Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgarna is put to death.

Claire Jamie Tianna Arthur Morgarna Daggini

Arthur

"I have decided to have Morgarna put to death by beheading instead of burning. Daggini will do it. But, we still will hear her plea. Bors, fetch the prisoner."

Claire

I look towards Daggini when Arthur appoints him executioner. I can tell by the look on his face, that he doesn't want to do it. I also know, that he will. He will see her dead as his king wishes.

Bors brings Morgarna in. She meets my eye and I nod, letting her know that I did as I said I would. She stands on trembling legs before Arthur and his most trusted Knights and Dames.

"I did it. I tried to kill you with poison giving to you by Mordred. Please, don't hold him responsible. It is all on my shoulders. I will take whatever punishment you decide. I just ask one thing."

"Yes?"

"That I might be able to say goodbye to my son."

"Granted. I will have Knight Jamie and Dame Claire bring him to you. You will say your goodbyes and, in the morrow, at dawn, you will be beheaded in the courtyard by Daggini. Bors, take her back now."

We are then all dismissed.

Tianna

Arthur stops me on the way out, inquiring if I wish to be a witness to the execution.

"No sire'. And, I believe I can speak for my husband, that he won't wish to either."

"Then you will both head to the glen to spend a few days with Merlin with Jamie and Claire."

"Thank you sire'. He bows to Claire and I and slips away.

"I just couldn't. I am glad she won't be burned. I witnessed a burning in Rome. It gave me nightmares for months after. I just can't watch another execution." I explain to Claire.

Claire

"I understand. I saw at lot of violence in my orginal time. I believe that once we are settled. When we are no longer jumping through time, that we all be able to work out some of the drama from the past. And from what I see of what Merlin is bringing back from that time, we should be able to."

There is a knock on the door and Daggini enters. "Sorry to disturb you Ladies, I just have a question for Dame Claire."

"Yes?"

"What herb causes a quick death?" From behind me, I hear Tianna gasp. I reach back and touch her arm before answering him.

"Foxglove. Why?" He gives me a sad smile.

"No reason." And then he slips out with a bow.

"Is he?" Tianna asks. But then Jamie is there saying it is time to take Mordred to his mam. I have no time to answer her. But, I would have said,' yes, I think he is.'

Jamie

"He is in the kitchen." I tell her as we head out. We find the lad, curled on himself, in a corner. Claire walks over and kneels beside him. She strokes his back before asking,

"Do you wish to see your mother?" He jumps into her arm and wraps his arms and legs tight around her. "I take that as a yes." She says with a smile. "Do you wish to walk or be carried?"

"Carried please me lady." He whispers.

"Carried it is." She walks slowly toward the steps to the dungeon. Her hand doesn't stop moving, stroking the lad's back and hair, all the way down.

"Ye will make a bonny mam." I tell her. She smiles but it holds a note of sadness. When we reach the bottom of the stairs, the lad wiggles out of his arms and runs to his mam.

Morgarna

My son! I can't hold him, due to the chains, but, I must get him into a safe position as possible.

"Modred, I have to leave you. You mustn't blame Arthur for it. It was all my doing. I tricked you into giving him the cup of poison. He doesn't blame you and will see you safe when I am not here. Show him respect. As your King. Do not hate him for what I did."

"Mother, please stay. Don't go!"

"I can't stay. And, you must go. Mother must have some alone time. I love you son. Goodbye."

"I love you. I don't want you to go!" His cries tear at my heart. I do all I can.

"Please. Take him." I ask Dame Claire. She walks over and lifts his stiff body up. He collapses against her and starts to wail. She hurries him away as her husband follows.

Claire

Her own cries follow us up. I feel sorry for her. But, more sorry for the weeping child in my arms. He clings to me like a vine, and although several servants we pass, offer to take him, I keep ahold of him until Queen Guinevere appears.

"I have him Dame Claire." I release him into the safety of her arms.

Daggini

I head to the kitchen in the darkest part of the night. I make a meal of bread and cheese. I add two glasses of wine. In one I mix the Foxglove. I carry the tray down to the dungeon. I am tasked with killing her. I have decided to let her decide how. I don't wish to behead her. To kill in cold blood. 

"Morgarna?" She jerks up and I know she has been asleep. "I have brought you some food and a choice. The glass of wine on the left contains a herb that will give you an easy death. You will simply drift back to sleep and never awake again. Or, you can drink the other and I will take your head in the morrow."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Not for you. For myself and for Modred. I don't want to kill in cold blood and, it will be easier on your son if you passed in your sleep. You needn't worry about your soul. I will take responsibility when the time comes. I will be here but will turn around. You can decide in private."

I turn. I give her time to decide and act. I turn back to find the bread and cheese ate and the wine on the left drank. She lays on the floor. Her breathing is slow, and gets slower as I sit beside her until it finally stops. I gather up the tray. I pour the undrunk wine out and hide the two cups in my room. I sleep well that night.

Claire

We are awakened, before dawn, by banging on the door. I start to jump up, thinking there is an emergency. Jamie is faster. He opens the door to revel Merlin.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It is Morgarna. She is dead. Was found dead this morning. Arthur is furious. Denied the chance to publicly execute her."

"What do you think caused her death?" I have my suspensions. Merlin confirms them.

"Poison. But, Arthur can not know that. Can you convince him it was a heart attack?"

"I will do my best." We all hurry out the room. Arthur is pacing back and forth. I touch his arm to stop him.

"You have heard?"

"I have. I believe it to be a heart attack. She was terrified when I last saw her. That kind of stress can easily cause a fatal heart attack."

"Come Arthur. Let's get you some wine before I escort the Frasers to my glen." He allows himself to be lead away. 

As we are heading back to our room to get ready, we pass Daggini. I catch his eye and see the truth. She was posioned by Foxglove. He gave her an easy death. I squeeze his arm in passing, letting him now I understand.

We prepare to leave and I stop by Tianna and Paul's door. I knock briskly. "Come on. We are leaving for the glen in five minutes." We meet up with Merlin and turn to head out when heavy breathing is heard behind us. Tianna and Paul, breathing heavy, sweaty , and disheveled, running to meet us.


	29. When Are They Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frasers discover what time period they are going to and Claire has a small shock.

Claire Jamie Merlin

Claire

When Tianna and Paul catch up with us, I can't resist teasing her.

"Didn't Jamie wake you?" She blushes a bit before coming back with,

"I bet you were the same way when newly married."

"Not quite since we were traveling in the Highlands with his clan. Not a lot of privacy."

"Well, there was the time after the Grant raid. Ye dinna seem to mind the lack of privacy." Jamie reminds me. I recall and feel a surge of desire for him. He slips his hand in mine. "Soon." He whispers. I also recall that Tianna and Paul don't know what happened to Morgarna.

I call them over and as we walk, I tell them.

"Do you think it is poison?" Tianna asks.

"We are fairly certain. I did manage to convince Arthur that her heart gave out. He was right and proper furious at her easy death." I see Merlin watching I know he has questions and as soon as we reach the glen, he pulls me aside.

Merlin

"What do you know?" I adk her right away. I know the more information I have, the better I can protect everyone.

"I know that Daggini came in last night and ask me what herb causes the fastest death. I told him Foxglove. He wouldn't confirm why he needed it. I knew though. He didn't want to do it. To take her life in cold blood. You won't tell Arthur will you? He did take her life, as instructed."

"I won't tell him. The witch is dead. The details don't matter. She is the past."

"I will. Wish to known when you are heading?"

"Yes please."

"Come." I lead her and the others into the cottage and, after securing the door, I take the newspapers out of the hidey hole they were in. I pass them around.

Claire

I read the date first. "1984! I would be in my 70's. How?"

"Don't worry Claire. I've a friend who is right now, in that time. He is getting things together. Paperwork and such. You will all be legal. He will make sure of it." He looks meanfully at Tianna andI get it. I nod and turn back to the modern newspaper. I am completely absorbed in reading it cover to cover until Jamie's voice pulls my away.

Jamie

"What is she wearing?" I yell out. The lass has breeks on! Scandalous enough but they outline her every curb. And her shirt. Well it does the same. Claire comes over and looks.

"Why Jamie they are just modern breeks, ladie's trousers. And, you will have to get used to them. Both of you," she looks to Paul," because Tianna and I will be wearing them. Must fit in." I huff and think,' we will see about that.' We all return to checking out the time we are traveling too until Claire screams.

Claire

I went back to reading through, sipping the tea that Merlin had handed me. I was.glad for it. My liver needed a break from all the wine. I turned a page and there was Frank. On the top of the obituaries. I screamed and dropped both the paper and the tea. I watched as the tea spilled all over the floor and the newspaper drifts towards it.

Jamie

I catch the paper and look to see what had Claire so upset. And see Black Jack Randall! No, not him. But someone who looks a lot like him. Was that what Claire first thought? I look down and catch the name. Ohh

"We are sad to report the death of Professor Frank Randall. He died in his sleep at the age of 97." I read aloud. I feel all their eyes on me but it is Claire I am worried about. I lift her up in my lap and she buries her face in my chest and sobs. I rub her back and speak Gailec over her until she calms some.

"He was my first husband. He has been dead to me a long time. But, to find out he is really dead." She haltingly explains. Tianna touches her back as does Paul.

"Will you join me outside for a second outside Claire?" Merlin asks gently. She nods and slips off my lap.

Merlin

"Claire, so sorry for your loss." She nods.

"Thank you. It was just the shock."

"I understand. I need you not to worry. Raymond has it well in hand. He will make sure all is settled before his daughter comes through."

"It will be soon."

"Yes it will. We need to start preparing the others. Especially your men. It will be a huge culture shock to them and they will be super protective."


	30. Whiskey and Breeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin serves the men whiskey and the women have a talk.

Jamie and Claire

Jamie

Whiskey! Real whiskey. I am shocked when Merlin pulls a bottle out of the same hidden compartment that he had brought the newspapers out of and it is actual whiskey.

"Thought you might need something stronger then tea to deal with all that." He explains as he hands Paul and I glasses of the amber liquid. I couldn't argue. The strange things I read of. And saw. I shudder everytime I see a lass in those strange breeks.

He offers Claire and Tianna some also. Claire refuses and Tianna follows her lead. I am surprised. I have seen Claire quite drunk on Column's reddish. 

"Tianna, would you join me outside for a moment?" She asks. I look up from the paper and frown at her. She smiles back and soothes my frown with a kiss. "Just girl talk." She assures me. 

Claire

"Tianna, I am glad you didn't take any of the whiskey."

"Why?" She logically asks.

"We are trying to get pregnant. Alcohol isn't good for pregnancy."

"But, we drink wine at the castle. Should we not?"

"We need to cut back. But, the whiskey is a lot stronger. Has more alcohol." She nods. "I also wanted to talk to you about Paul and Jamie. This adjustment is going to be very hard on them. On us too. It is forty years ahead of my orginal time. But, for our husbands, it is going to be a huge adjustment. They will not like our clothes. They will want to keep us close and protected. And, in even my time, forty years earlier, women had more freedom then they are going to want to allow us."

"Did Merlin say when we are leaving?"

"Just soon. So, we need to start talking with them. Letting them know we don't need their constant protection."

"This will not be easy."

"I know."

"One other thing. I never imagined doing what I am doing. Traveling through time. But, I am so glad we ended up in your time. I never had siblings. You are my heart sister. Whatever strange things we encounter, we will handle them together. With our husbands."

"I never expected a sister relationship with anyone. As slaves, we weren't encouraged to get close to anyone. I am so glad to have found a sister in you." We hug each other close.

We walk back inside and I walk over to Jamie. The part of the paper with Frank's obituary on it lays beside him. I pick it up and study his face on last time before throwing it in the fire. It time to let that part of my life go.

Jamie

"He did look a lot like Randall." I say as she stands studying his image. She nods and throws it in the fire. "You didn't have to."

"I know. I am just trying to close that part of my life. He is the past. You are my present and future. He really did, though. That is why I thought he was Frank when I first came through." She takes a seat and curles up beside me. "Anything interesting?"

"Everything. Look here. It seems that a group of artists are releasing a single to benefit charity. But doesn't say what type of art. We are to know what a single is, I assume."

"A single is a way to store music, a certain song. The art is music. Artists, music makers. The charity is for famine relief." A sleepy Merlin says from the corner.

"Thank ye Merlin. It is good they are doing such." I continue scanning and come upon another picture of lasses in breeks. I shudder. 

"Jamie, it is what women wear when we are going. Just like I wore dresses with stomachers and lace up bodices in your time and togas in Tianna and Paul's time, and these dresses in this time, I must wear breeks in that time." I understand what she is saying but dinna like it.


	31. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin tries to prepare Jamie and Paul for the future.  
> Claire sooths some of Tianna's worries.

Jamie, Claire, Merlin, Paul, Tianna

Jamie

I wake early to the sound of someone moving around. I look up to see it is Merlin, stroking the fire. I disengage from Claire's grip, causing a soft mummor of protest, and raise to join him.

"Do you need help?" I ask, my voice still hoarse from sleep."

"No thank you, I have it. Sounds like you need something hot to drink. Coffee or tea?" I choose the strange coffee and sit down beside the, now roaring, fire. Paul soon joins us. Merlin offers him coffee too. He makes a face but, manly drinks it.

Merlin

They aren't going to like it but, I need to talk with then away from their wives.

"Jamie, Paul. I need you to take a walk with me."

"And leave the lasses unprotected!" Jamie sputters out.

"We won't be leaving them unprotected. I assume Jamie that you taught Claire how to use a sgian dubh."

"Aye." He looks intrigued. I reach over and pull the little boot knife out of the little hole where it was hidden. I hand it to him. "Verra nice. From my time?"

"It is. She can handle it?"

"Aye verra weel." His eyes darken a shade. There is a story there. But, it is a tale for another time. I prepare porridge and his eyes lighten. "Ye are full of surprises today Merlin."

Claire

I wake to the familiar smell of porridge and coffee. Tianna and I sit and break fast with our men and Merlin. Merlin explains that he is going to take them off for a men' talk. I see Jamie doesn't like it even as he hands me the sgian dubh. I stare at it in wonder.

"Time travel." Jamie, Merlin, and I say together. 

"Ye recall how to use it?" And, because I don't wish to think of the time I actually had to, I think of rhe training instead. Dougal saying that the best weapon for a woman is poison. Little Angus showing me how to use it. Willy and they way they teased him. Rupert making a coarse joke. A sudden longing for them, for the Highlands of Scotland, for home, grips me and brings tears to my eyes.

"I recall." I say through them. He understands and pulls me close.

"I miss them too."

Paul

I don't wish to leave her. Merlin assures me we aren't going far and won't be long. Jamie assures me that Claire knows how to use the little knife. Still, it is like leaving a part of myself behind as i walk out the door. 

Merlin

"I need to talk to you men about the time you will be heading to. Women are equal to men. They have jobs. They live alone supporting themselves. They don't require the type of protection you are used to given your wives. And, they wear breeks. I have seen your reaction Jamie when you see the pictures. I understand it. But, you both must get used to the idea."

"I ken it. But, ye see, Claire tends to get into situations where she needs rescued."

"I am not asking you not to protect them. Just understand that they can protect themselves too. And trust Claire enough to know what to wear and what to dress Tianna in, to keep them safe."

Tianna

"What is it?" I gesture to the little knife. 

"It is a boot knife. To be worn in your boot or stocking. It is a woman's knife from Jamie's time." I nod, distracted. I had started my courses again. I wasn't with child.

"Tianna, it will happen when it is mean't to."

"How did you know?"

"I am a healer. Truly don't worry."

"I will try. Do you ever?"

Claire

Of course I do, I think. Frank and I had tried. Now Jamie and I. Nothing. I try to follow the advice I give her, but, I worry that I am sterile.

"I think it is human to. I wonder what the men are talking about?"

Jamie

"We will be leaving soon then?"

"In a weeks time."

"And all is ready?"

"It is. Or will be by the time you arrive. You know who is preparing it. He will make sure you've a roof over your heads. As for clothing, I have the clothes you will traveling in. You will be dressed in them before you leave. To make sure you are safe with the recovery time."

Paul looks startled at this reminder. Merlin moves to sooth by telling him it shouldn't be as long the next time.

"And Claire and I will see ye safe." I add.

Claire

The men return and Jamie tells Tianna and I that we are leaving in a week.

"A week! I will want to say goodbye to everyone." It feels like I am being jerked from place to place, time to time, people to people. Jamie is my calm center. My one constant amidst all the changes. An anchor.

"You will. I am taking you back tomorrow. We then will return here to prepare." I nod and wrap my arms tight around my husband. I see Tianna doing the same. "I promise, things will settle in this new time. You will have a chance to breath."


	32. A Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's say goodbye.

Merlin Jamie Claire Arthur

Merlin  
.  
I offer bread and cheese and several stomachs growl. I laugh a bit as I lead them in. I know we have a big day tomorrow. Goodbyes are always hard and they need to talk to Arthur early enough not to be overheard. I tell them this and we all turn in after eating.

Jamie

Merlin awakes us before sunrise. I understand the necessity of it. As does Paul. Our woman not so much. Claire mumbles and groans as I help her to her feet. I keep my arm wrapped around her as does Paul with Tianna. We all stumble behind Merlin as he seems to float ahead of us in the mist of the sunrise.

As we approach, we see Daggini waiting. He looks stressed and a, slightly more awake Claire looks at him and then looks to Merlin. He nods and heads over to him after telling us where to find Arthur. We head that way.

Arthur

I see it in their eyes when they approach. They must be off. I suggest that we head someplace private to talk. I kick my servants out and settle in to find out when.

"So, you are off."

"Yes, we have come to say goodbye." Jamie answers.

"Do you know when?"

"Merlin said in the next few days. He must get us prepared. So.."

"I see. You will surely be missed. But you must move on. So, we shall have a party to say goodbye. I will tell the other knights you were called to a quest."

I gather the others around the round table. 

"The Frasers have been called on a quest. They will be leaving us. So, tonight we celebrate all they have done. There will be a party. Bors, head into town and get mead." I assign jobs to the others and they all scatter.

Claire

Guinevere catches us as we head to our rooms. "Come with me. I wish to gift you with something in thanks for all you have done." She tells Tianna and I. She leads us to her dressing room. 

"Please pick out dresses to wear tonight and to keep." I look to make sure she is serious. "Yes. For my husband nor Lancelot would be here if you hadn't saved them."

After a few moments deliberation, I choose a red gown with a low neckline and blue sleeves. It has a long train. Tianna chooses one that is lilac colored with a hooped neck that is sleeveless. It is flowly and floor length.

"Thank you." I tell her.

"No. Thank you. You will be missed here."

We decide to surprise our husbands and hide the dresses in Jamie and I's room. I then, needing some time to process all that was going on, decide to walk around the castle. I store memories of this place, this time, these people. I wonder until Tianba comes to find me so we can get ready.

I find Jamie, already dressed. I gently kick him out explaining that we have a surprise for Paul and him and would meet him in the great hall. 

We strip down to our shifts and into the dresses. They seem designed for us, hugging our bodies in a most wonderful way. I know it will drive our men, crazy. Next, we do our hair. Tianna does mine first. She twist it up around the jeweled headband that came with the dress. I do the same for her and we are ready.

Jamie

I ken when they enter because all the conversation around me, stops. I turn and lose my ability to speak, to think. She is a vision. She is a regal as a queen and as sexy as I have ever seen her in the lowcut red dress. From Paul's reaction, he sees Tianna in the same way. But, I've only eyes for Claire. 

"Ye are sae beautiful. Come here." I hug her close and go to kiss her. She won't let me. "What?"

"You always pull your hands through my hair when you kiss me," she explains," and Tianna had a hard time taming these wild locks." I smile. She has me there.

I am handed a glass of mead and Claire is offered one. She refuses. I look at her. "I will tell you later," she promises. The mead is strong stuff. It, combined with deep emotions at leaving, has me feeling reckless.

"Bring me two swords. I will teach ye the way to do a proper Scottish sword dance."

Claire

I groan when I hear his announcement. He is quite drunk. I fear injury. "Watch this," I tell Tianna," and be prepared to treat an injury or two." She nods and turns her attention to the two crossed swords laid out on the floor.

Jamie is good. He stumbles a few times but, I know that is just the alcohol. He moves fast, his feet dancing over a between the swords. Then Bors stands up.

"I can do that. Let me have a try." Jamie bows to him and steps aside. I am tenser as I watch his feet stumble. He hasn't Jamie's grace nor years of practice. I see it happen and unable to stop it. He falls forward and lands on the swords. Blood starts to ooze from the cut on his arm.

Tianna and I have it down to a science. She hands me clean bandages to start to stop the flow before running off to get my suture kit. It is a good thing he is so liquored up as the wound requires fifteen stitches to close. I hear his wife yelling at him as I wind the clean bandage around the closed wound.

"And I will repeat me'self in the morrow when yer head be pounding." She ends for good measure.

Jamie

I wake in the morning with a splitting head and a gleeful wife. "How much did I drink?" I ask her through my dry mouth. She hands me a glass of water and answers,

"Six maybe seven glasses." I groan and lower my head. "I know. But, we must be up to say goodbye." Goodbye. How to do that? To the man who gave me such honor? The thought makes me feel sicker then I already am.  
.  
We meet Arthur in the courtyard, alone. A tearful Claire and Tianna hug him. Paul bows low, and I, weel I hug him too.

"There will never be another like you four. Take care of each other, wherever you land. You will be so missed." 

"We will. You will be also sire'."

"Arthur." He says with a sad smile as he watches us go.


	33. Tracksuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hungover Jamie and Paul see what they will be wearing. Claire talks to Merlin about Daggini. Claire dreams of Uncle Lamb.

Merlin Claire Jamie Tianna

Claire

We enter Merlin's humble abode and he puts water on for tea. I smile and say," Very English of you." He smiles and shrugs.

"After tea, I need to speak with you ladies alone." He says. I see Jamie tense up, but suspecting it is about Daggini, I move to reassure him. 

"I will explain later." Everyone but Merlin and I make a face at the taste of the tea. Merlin laughs.

"It is a popular drink in the time you are going to. There are lots of others also. I am sure you will find something you like. There are drinks Claire has yet to taste. It is a much different time."

I know he needs to talk to us. I hug Jamie tight. "Have a nap for your head. Tianna and I will be back to give you cuddles soon."

Merlin

After I lead them far enough away from the glen as not to be overhead, I tell them.

"I spoke to Daggini as you asked Claire. After he was assured that I was on his side, he confessed. He asked one of the kitchen maids how to recognize Foxglove. He mixed some in some wine. He brought her two glasses and gave her a choice. Explained she needn't worry about her soul, that he would take responsibility. That he was doing it for Mordred so he wouldn't hate Arthur, and for himself so he wouldn't have to kill in cold blood. The heat of battle is different, he explained to me. I think he felt good confessing."

Tianna

"So, he did do it?"

"Yes, he did Tianna. You mustn't tell our husbands until later. If it got back to Arthur, he may kill him."

"I won't say a word. He admitted it, that is all that matters."

"I agree. Will you ladies be okay with your sleeping husbands. I need to check my traps so we can have dinner."

"We will be fine." Claire says.

Claire

We find Jamie and Paul fast asleep on the floor. I sit down by Jamie and lift his head on my lap. I see Tianna do the same. I rest my head on the wall and am soon asleep. I dream of Uncle Lamb.

He sits in his wing back chair. I approach him and he places his band on my shoulder.

"I know chickie. I am sorry."

"You knew. You knew and yet you didn't warn me."

"I couldn't. It could have been dangerous and may have changed the future."

"But, we have been in danger. Jamie and I."

"True. But, you have always got out of it. And, I have keep a close watch. Even after I died. You have not been alone. You are not alone now. Jamie will protect you as you protect him. He is a good man."

"He is. I love you Uncle Lamb."

"I love you chickie. It is time to return to your husband. It will be okay." He fades away and Merlin's home returns. I wake covered in sweat and shaking. I feel a bit sick and need fresh air. I move Jamie's head of my lap and head outside. 

Jamie

I am sleeping well until Claire drops my head on the floor. I wake fully to see her heading out the door. I raise and follow her. I find her sitting on a fallen tree and weeping. I place my hand on her shoulder and she jumps.

"Sorry mo' Ghariad. What is it?"

"I dreamt of Lamb." I join her and pull her onto my lap. "I confronted him for knowing and not telling me."

"What did he say?"

"He said it would be dangerous and could change the future but, that he was looking after me and you are too."

"Always. Ye are ne' alone."

I held her and soothed her. I saw Merlin returning with some rabbits. He caught my eye, smiled, and walked on.

Merlin

Jamie and Claire walked in soon after I returned. I was in the middle of skinning rabbits and watched Claire's reaction carefully.

"Can I help?" She asked. I look at her with wide eyes. "No, I have never done it before but can learn." Her husband shrugged so I invited her to try. As we work, she explains that she had dreamed of her uncle. 

"Time travelers often dream of their love ones." She explained the context of the dream.

"You could have been in danger or changed the future." I say as I drop the rabbit meat into the salted water and add vegtables. I stir it and say, "We can let it simmer now. After we eat I will show you what you will be wearing when you go through."

Tianna

I wake to the smell of stew. I wake my husband and we are handed bowls of the stew. It is good and fills are bellies well. Paul and Jamie seem more sober and awake as Merlin asks if they are ready to see the clothes we will be wearing.

Claire

I watch Jamie carefully as Merlin pulls out a bag. He removes the outfit. It is a pair of trousers made of a strange material and a zip up jacket of the same. He looks shocked as he gently touches it.

"And we will all be wearing such?"

"You will and soon."


	34. 5:30 A.M.?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final preparations and some questions.

Claire Jamie Merlin

Claire

I walk over and finger the strange material. It is like nothing I have ever felt before. I wonder if it will be comfortable. I wonder how Jamie will look in it. But mostly, I wonder when we will be leaving. Jamie asks first.

"And when will we be wearing.." He gestures to the outfit.

"In the morn. Around 5:30 when the tide comes in."

"5:30 AM?" I ask.

"Yes, we need to leave before the dawn, just in case their is anyone lurking about." I sigh and hear Tianna do the same. Neither of us are eaely birds but, what Merlin says makes sense. It is safer, mainly for him as we will be gone. Gone. To a time I know nothing about and where the others will even be more out of place. Damn.

I need some time. Some time to prepare myself mentally for the agony and voices of going through the void of time travel.

Merlin

I can tell she is nervous. And, she is the one closest to the time they will be heading too. If she is nervous...? I need to address her fears. So, when she slips out, I follow her.

"Claire?" 

"Oh Merlin. I thought it would be Jamie that followed me out."

"He knows you need a minute."

"And yet?"

"I need to know your fears."

"I need to know your fears."

"Besides the obvious."

"Yes."

"I fear making it. That will be able to work, to make a living in this time. My qualifications are excellent, for the 1940's but not the 1980's. What are we to do?"

"Do you think Master Raymond will let his daughter starve, or go without shelter?"

"No, but I don't wish to rely on him. And Jamie and Paul..well they will.."

"They won't have too. He will have papers ready so you can work. Will have something for Jamie and Paul too. As for Tianna, she will probably wish to train as a nurse, ehh?"

"Yes. She would be excellent at that."

"And, don't tell the others yet, but Merlin is looking into buying or renting Lallybroch. Jamie would love it and will be big enough for your families and any children you have."

"Oh Jamie will..we would both love that. Master Raymond would be okay with all of us living with him?"

"His daughter and those he considers daughter and sons, yes. He would insist."

"Thank you. That helps alot."

Jamie

They are deep in conversation. I ken it is about the future. I am glad she has someone to talk to but, I still feel a bit left out. I will ask her about their discussion later. For now, there is preparing to go through time again. And to get used to the strange clothing.

"No worries Jamie, I am sure that the man who is greeting you will help you find other clothes." Merlin says as he sees me eyeing the 'tracksuit' with disdain.

"I think Tianna and I should wear our shifts under them and you and Paul should wear your shirts."

"Aye." A bit of familiarity would ve welcome.

"Okay. Sorry ladies that they are close to the same. I did what I could." Merlin holds up two pink suits, one with a red rose design. "Which do you want?"

"You first Tianna." Claire urges. She picks the one with the roses. I know Claire is relieved. She is more into simple things. He next holds up a red and green one.

"Gentlemen?"

"Go with the green Jamie. The red will clash with your hair." Claire sugests. I give her a look but choose the green.

"Would you like some whiskey?" Merlin asks.

"Oh yes. It may help." I say as I study the strange green outfit. Paul also takes one. But, once again, Claire and Tianna demure. Another thing to ask about. We drink a glass each and then head to bed. Tomorrow is a veera big day.


	35. Zippers, Toast, and Other Strange Things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, they are on their way.

Claire Jamie

Claire

Jamie wakes me before dawn. I sit up, yawning hugely, and rub my eyes. Jamie grins at me.

"Wot?"

"Nothing Sassanech, ye just look like a bairn when ye do that. I can see our own bairn doing such." I smile back. I pray he is right and I can have one. I look over and see Tianna and Paul slowly waking too. Merlin hands us each a bowl of porridge.

"Better to go through on a full stomach." I can't disagree. I see Jamie dig in as Paul and Tianna eat a bit more slow and cautiously. "You needn't worry. There will be plenty in this new time to choose from."

I have a sudden craving for just plain toast covered in butter. "Toast. With butter." I say as my mouth fills with saliva.

"Yes. That would be lovely." Merlin agrees. The other three give us strange looks. I simply smile. So much to introduce them to.

"Okay, you need to get ready." Merlin reminds us. 

"Come Tianna. Us first. Then, we can help our men." She follows me into the room. "Everything but the shift off." She does and I pick up the strange feeling pants. I show her how to put them on, making sure the tag is in back. She slips them on. 

"Comfortable?"

"They are it just feels a bit strange."

"It will be better once.you've knickers on. They will protect you from the seam."

"What are knickers?"

"You will see."

I then help her into the jacket. I show her how the zipper works. She is amazed at the seeming magic of it. I hadn't thought about it but it is kind of magical. I change next and wrap the stuff I wish to take through in my dress. Tianna does the same. We then leave to get the men.

Jamie

I can't take my eyes off of her. She is a vision in the strange breeks and the 'jacket'. Her fine, round, arse is on full display. I ken we have to get ready. I ken their is no time, but...soon. I must have her soon. 

"Jamie, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry. Ye were saying?" Paul and I stand before our wifes with just our shirts on. They will be helping with the strange clothes.

"This tag," she shows Paul and I the little white thing in the back of the breeks," goes in back as you slip them on." I nod, as does Paul, and we pull them on, tucking our shirts inside. Next, we slip on the strange open top, the jacket. Claire shows me how to line up the metal, and with a pull of the tap, my shirt is gone!

Tianna struggles with Pauls and Claire moves to help her. I watch. I ken that these strange zippers are in a lot of the clothing we will be wearing and I wish to learn how to use them. We then walk out to join Merlin. I am shocked to see that he also wears strange breeks under his clock.

"Are you ready? We must hurry."

"Wait. How will we take our swords?"

"Tie them to your sides. That will do for now." Merlin says. We do and follow him, at a near run, as the sun starts to raise.

Claire

I hear the noise and feel the pull as soon as we enter the cave. I cling tight to Jamie's hand as we follow Merlin in.

"Will he be waiting?" I call out over the call of the cave.

"He should be. He will be anxious to see..No worries. We will be safe on the other side." I know he is right but, the pounding of my heart, the pounding in my head, the twisting in my stomach, and the shortness of my breath, all scream,'Danger!' 

"Jamie, don't let me go." I plead as I tighten my sweat covered hand in his.

"Never!" He encloses my hand in his iron grip and we all join hands as the cave and pull of time, past, present, and future, calls us forth.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a third and final arc to our little tale.  
> Continue with from a knight to a laird


End file.
